La Unión de la Familia
by CrWolf
Summary: Aleu regresa a Nome con una noticia, sin embargo Kodi se pregunta que sera de la familia de Balto Este Fic trata después de la tercera película de Balto
1. Chapter 1

El tiempo en que trata este Fic es poco después de "Wings of Change" Donde Balto tendrá una sorpresa inesperada, y vivirá sus aventuras junto a su familia y amigos.

Este es mi primer Fic así que ojala que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

Era un día normal en Nome donde cada humano hacia lo suyo, los niños saltando y corriendo con sus mascotas, se estaba por terminar la primavera y venía arrasando el verano.

Los perros del correo habían llegado a Nome tras unas cuantas horas de viaje, Kodi como un perro guía llegaron justo a tiempo, sin atrasos.

- Muy bien amigos, llegamos a tiempo, ahora cuando nos saquen las correas nos iremos a dar un buen descanso en el cuarto de las calderas- Dijo Kodi jadeando.

-Menos mal, estoy muy cansado- Dijo Ralph tirándose al suelo.

-Vamos, siento que mis patas ahora existen solo para recostarme

-Tienes razón Dusty, tengo mucha Hambre y Sed- le dijo Kirby

Ralph dijo riéndose -Ja!, y después me dicen ami-

-Mírate a un espejo Ralphy- Dijo Kirby mientras todos se reían.

En ese momento Balto llegaba caminando hacia Kodi.

-Como esta ese perro guía- Dijo Balto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Excelente papa, siento que nací para esto, la verdad es que me gusta mucho-Se expreso con una gran sonrisa.

-Se te nota hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ahora tengo que ir con tu madre, le prometí estar con ella hasta la noche-Dijo Balto despidiéndose.

Kodi, cuando se fue su padre pensó: _Que raro, papa nunca hablo mucho sobre su familia, los únicos datos que se es que su madre fue una loba y su padre fue un Husky._

Después de que todos fueron liberados fueron al cuarto de las calderas a descansar mientras se reían de chistes que hacia Kirby sobre Ralph, excepto Kodi, el estaba muy pensativo en torno a la familia de su padre, el quería conocer mas, pero no le quería preguntar a su padre ya que se podría sentir mal por su familia. Todos notaron la cara pensativo de Kodi hasta que Dusty le pregunto

-Que pasa Kodi, en que piensas- Mientras Dusty y los demás lo miraban

-Estoy pensando en que sera de la familia de mi papa, si tendrá hermanos o hermanas o tíos, lo único que se es que su madre era una loba y su padre un perro- Dijo Kodi un poco serio.

-Entonces, ¿Que es lo que te preocupa? Dijo Dusty con un tono pensativo.

-Me preocupa mi padre, ya me imagino la vida dura que sufrió antes de ser un héroe, sin saber que le paso a su familia, por que lo abandonaron-Dijo Kodi con tristeza

-Kodi, estoy seguro que no la paso muy bien pero lo bueno es que pudo superar eso por que se enamoro- Dijo Dusty para despreocuparlo a Kodi.

-Tienes razón Dusty, pensándolo bien creo que ami también me vendría bien un romance- Dijo Kodi.

-Y alguna vez te llegara dijo Dusty- Poniéndose un poco roja , sin que nadie la vea ya que a ella le gustaba un poco Kodi.

Kodi se puso a pensar de nuevo: _La invito a salir o no, ¿Y si me dice que no? Vamos Kodi tu puedes debes pedirle , gustas de ella haslo, total no pierdes nada, Ufff._

-Emm... Dusty?- Dijo Kodi un poco nervioso

-Que pasa Kodi?-

-Te gustaría salir con migo esta noche? - Dijo Kodi con un latido rápido en el corazón

Dusty estaba congelada, ella no esperaba que dijera eso hasta reacciono y dijo

-Me encantaría, pero, a que hora?

-A las 8 te paso a buscar te parece?

-Me parece perfecto- Dijo Dusty con felicidad hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta que todos sus amigos estaban durmiendo y Ralph estaba roncando.

-Bueno, me parece que no tuvieron una mala idea-Dijo Kodi echándose para dormir al lado de Dusty.

Ya pasando media hora todos fueron a sus hogares junto a sus amos, excepto Kodi que seguía pensado en la familia de su padre, faltaba un rato para la cita con Dusty, por lo tanto aprovecho ese tiempo extra en ir con Boris y preguntarle de ello.

Kodi llego al lago donde Stella y Boris descansaban.

-Mira Bebe el que viene por ahí no es el hijo de Baldo, Kodi?Dijo Stella

-Si, parece que si, le preguntemos que le pasa, lo veo un poco perdido-Dijo con el acento Ruso

-Hola Kodi- Dijeron ambos

-Oh, Hola Boris, Hola Stella-

-Que te pasa corazón, te veo muy pensativo- Dijo Stella

-Estoy pensando en la familia de mi padre, hablo de su madre, padre e incluso si tuvo hermanos, no le quise preguntar por que no se como reaccionaria, Tío Boris , tu sabes de algo de su familia?

-Me temo que no puedo responder esa pregunta ya que cuando lo encontré estaba el solo-Dijo Boris

-Esta bien tío, cambiando de tema dentro de un rato tendré una cita con Dusty y la verdad que no se como hacer, ella me gusta y tengo miedo que me rechace-Dijo Kodi con una voz tímida.

Boris y Stella se miraron con una sonrisa y Boris dijo

-Solo se tu mismo Kodi, no trates de ser alguien que no eres por que sino, no llegaras a nada-

-Gracias tío, iré ahora mismo a buscar algo para Dusty.

Boris y Stella se despidieron de Kodi y lo vieron muy ansioso.

-Se nota que es el hijo de Balto, su carácter es muy parecido al de Balto...Pero Balto es parecido a quien?-Los dos se miraron de vuelta y Stella le dijo

-No te preocupes por eso bebe, que tal si vamos a nadar?-

-Me parece una excelente idea-Dijo Boris mientras los dos se preparaban para ir a nadar.

Eran las ocho, Dusty estaba preparada para salir de su casa hasta que se sintió una pata pegando en la puerta, era Kodi con un ramo de flores en la boca.

-Hfla...Dsssty...Tf tfraje...un...framo...df...frores-Dijo Kodi con el ramo todavía en la boca mientras Dusty se echo a reír.

-Jaja, No crees que si dejas el ramo abajo podrías hablar bien-Dijo Dusty riendo.

Kodi dejando el ramo entre medio de los dos.

-Hola Dusty, te traje un ramo de flores, pensé que te gustarían-Dijo Kodi un poco tímido

-Son hermosas Kodi- Dijo Dusty agarrando las flores llevándolas a un jarrón cercano.

-Y? a donde iremos Kodi?-Dijo Dusty

-Tenia preparado ir a caminar en el lago junto a la luna podríamos hablar un rato-Dijo Kodi

-Entonces... vamos?-Dijo Dusty

-Vamos

Entonces los dos fueron caminando por la luna ya había oscurecido por completo. Y los dos hablaban y reían.

-En serio?, cuando eras pequeño no podías correr?-Dijo Dusty sorprendida

-Si, yo era en si, el mas débil de mis hermanos hasta que mi padre me enseño a correr hasta llegar a ser el perro guía-Dijo Kodi

-Y que son de tus hermanos?-

-Bueno, todos fueron adoptados por humanos excepto Aleu, ella se parecía a un lobo y lamentablemente nadie la quiso en sus hogares así que vivió con mi padre durante un año, pero ella no sabia por que nadie la quería hasta que cuando le dijeron el porque , ella se fue y mi padre la siguió y ella vio que su destino era ser líder de un clan de lobos-Dijo Kodi

-Wow, y no la extrañas?

-Si, me acuerdo cuando era pequeño que siempre jugaba con ella , yo siempre pensé que ella tenia algo especial, pero cuando se fue , fue difícil de superar pero de todos modos ella debe estar feliz-Dijo Kodi pensando en ella.

-Bueno, pero ella algún día volverá a visitarlos-Dijo Dusty consolando a Kodi hasta que Dusty apoyo si cabeza junto el cuello de Kodi.

-Te quiero Kodi- Dijo Dusty

-Lo dices en serio?- Dijo Kodi sorprendido

-Si, por que?- Dijo Dusty pensando lo peor

-Por que estuve pensando en como decirte que te amo, siempre me gusto tu sonrisa, tus ojos la forma de ser, las veces que me apoyaste en el trineo cuando era un novato, te tengo que agradecer pero creo que me quedaría corto de palabras y para serte sincero, eres hermosa a la luz de la luna-Dijo Kodi sacando todo de su pecho mientras Dusty quedo congelada hasta que reacciono y dijo

-Kodi lo que me dijiste fue hermoso-Mientras Dusty empezó a acariciar a Kodi, los dos a la luz de la luna brillaban sus ojos y se dieron un beso apasionante, mientras los dos se acariciaban apareció una sombra en forma de lobo lo cual Dusty se puso atrás de Kodi por si el lobo tenia malas intenciones.

-Quien eres, si buscas pelea sera mejor que te vallas!-Dijo Kodi poniéndose en posición de lucha

El lobo fue descubierto por la luz de la luna y Kodi se asombro al verlo.

-No pude evitar escuchar todo ese romance...hermano-

Era Aleu, Kodi no lo podía creer y se le tiro encima de ella dejándola tirada en el piso.

-Por que no me dejaste despedirme de ti- Dijo Kodi riéndose, mientras los dos se pararon estaban Kodi y Dusty con Aleu y se empezaron a mirar hasta que Aleu rompió la tranquilidad y dijo

-Así que.. me extrañabas corazoncito? Dijo Aleu mientras Kodi se puso rojo

Aleu y Dusty no evitaron reirce a carcajadas mientras Kodi estaba tratando de simular reirce

-Asi que tu eres Aleu, verdad?-

-Si, y tu eres la novia de Kodi cierto?- Esta vez los dos estaban rojos

-Emmm...buenooo...emmm..-Dijo Kodi nervioso

-Jejeje, parece que si eh?-Dijo Aleu con una risa

-Bueno..cambiando de tema, que te trae por aquí?-Dijo Kodi

-Tuve un sueño que sentí que tenia que venir aquí, de que algo importante estaba por pasar pero no se si sera malo o bueno-

-Creo que sera mejor que valla a mi casa Kodi, se hace tarde, ¿mañana nos vemos?-Dijo Dusty bostezando.

-Esta bien Dusty, te acompañare a tu casa, vienes Aleu?-Dijo Kodi

-No sera mejor que valla al bote donde esta papa, ya quiero verlo-

-Okey nos vemos dentro de un rato-Dijo Kodi caminando con Dusty

-Adiós Aleu gusto en conocerte- Le dijo Dusty a Aleu

Aleu le devolvió el saludo.

Mientras Aleu caminaba hacia el barco Kodi y Dusty se acariciaban mutuamente a la luz de la luna, ya era muy tarde, no sintieron que paso tan rápido.

-Dusty, podremos repetirlo alguna vez?- Dijo Kodi con un aspecto temeroso tímido.

-Las veces que tu quieras Kodi, tu sabes que me gustas y ojala que lleguemos a ser algo mas que mi amigo-Dijo Dusty

-Emm. Con respecto a eso..-Dijo Kodi un poco nervioso

-Que? Tengo algo malo?- Dijo Dusty con casi una lagrima en el ojo

-No nada de eso, eres perfecta, solo te quería decir...(tragando saliva) querrías ser mi novia?-Dijo Kodi mirando para abajo

A Dusty le brillaron los ojos y con la pata le levanto la cabeza.

-Es lo mas lindo que me pudiste decir en la noche, claro que me gustaría- Dijo Dusty con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Los dos se besaron en la puerta de la casa de Dusty, se empezaron a acariciar y se despidieron.

-Adios Dusty- Dijo Kodi con una sonrisa

-Adios Kodi- Dijo Dusty respondiendole la sonrisa

Kodi se fue al bote saltando con una gran sonrisa donde lo esperaba su hermana.

Mientras Kodi caminaba se puso a pensar: _Me sigo preguntando por que habrá venido Aleu, dijo que algo importante iba a pasar y ojala que no sea algo malo, de seguro papa y mama se van a alegrar de verla,_ _hace ya como un año que no la veía._

Kodi llego al barco donde Aleu lo esperaba con una sonrisa por que ella ya sabia lo que iba a pasar con Kodi y Dusty.

-Aleu que haces ahí al lado del barco?- Le pregunto a Aleu

-Me gustaría darle la sorpresa con mi hermano preferido, ademas, tu me extrañabas o no?-Dijo Aleu riéndose.

-Ya basta Aleu no seas tan cargosa- Dijo Kodi con su sonrisa permanente por lo que paso con Dusty

-Valla, parece que Dusty te debe gustar mucho hermano-Dijo Aleu con su continua risa

-Si, es hermosa- Dijo Kodi mirando al cielo

-Bueno... vamos con papa?- Dijo Aleu

-Vamos

Los dos subieron al Bote donde vieron a Balto durmiendo donde también estaban Muk y Luk

Aleu se reía silenciosamente, -Esos dos osos siguen iguales-

-Tienes razón jaja-

Kodi estaba tocándole con la pata a Balto en la cabeza.

-Arrgh- Balto gruño -Que pasa Kodi?- Dijo Balto un poco molesto

-Te tengo una sorpresa- – Ven entra – Aleu entro y Balto quedo con la boca abierta

-Aleu! Estoy teniendo un sueño o es real?!- Dijo Balto Asombrado

-Jajaja si papa soy yo- Dijo Aleu con una sonrisa

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a mi casa, adiós papa, adiós hermana- Dijo Kodi saliendo del bote

-Adios Kodi- Dijeron ambos.

Aleu le dijo sombre por que había venido aquí y hasta le dijo lo de la cita de Kodi.

-Jaja valla, siempre pensé que Dusty y Kodi serian del uno al otro, y pasando al otro tema, espero que no sea nada malo lo que se vendrá, ¿que viste en el sueño?-Dijo Balto

-Bueno, vi que se acercaba un alguien pero no podía distinguir si era un lobo o un perro pero no se si sera alguien malo o bueno, pero me parece que sera mejor dormir- Dijo Aleu bostezando

-Si, tienes razón- Dijo Balto acostandoce al lado de Aleu con su vieja manta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deberán disculparme si en algún personaje me olvido que este en la conversación ya que se me hace difícil por que soy novato en esto y estoy aprendiendo y ojala que entiendan la trama de la historia, se que les gustara traten de dar Reviews para mejorar en algo y obvio tratare de actualizarlo lo antes posible por que lo que se viene les gustará.**

**Capitulo 2: La Felicidad**

Balto se había despertado al lado de Aleu, donde el les avisó sobre Aleu a Muk, Luk y a Boris, donde los se fueron a jugar a vigilancia de Boris, Balto solo la miraba fijamente, el se imaginaba que habrá pasado todo ese año que se fue, ella había crecido tanto, pero para el, seguía siendo su bebe, mientras el se imaginaba todo eso Aleu estaba empezando a despertar y con un bostezo dijo.

-Oh, Hola papa, ya extrañaba dormir aquí- Dijo Aleu levantándose.

-Ya veo, yo ya les avise a Muk y Luk y también a Boris que regresaste, pero a los demás no le avise así que sera mejor que vallamos ahora con tu madre, se pondrá muy contenta- Dijo Balto un poco emocionado.

Los dos empezaron a caminar, pero esta vez dieron el camino mas largo ya que Aleu quería refrescar su memoria cuando ella vivía aquí, por suerte los humanos pudieron reconocer a Balto, lo cual el estaba con Aleu cosa que los humanos adoraban a Balto y no le harían nada a Aleu.

Hasta que llegaron a la casa de Jenna, donde ella estaba durmiendo.

-Aleu sera mejor que te escondas, así le daremos la sorpresa- Dijo Balto con alegría mientras le señalaba un lugar para que Aleu se pueda esconder.

-Esta bien papa- Dijo con una risita

Después de que Aleu se esconda Balto empezó a Aullar como para que Jenna pudiera escucharla, Jenna escucho a Balto e inmediatamente salio preguntándole a Balto que pasaba mientras Balto seguía con su sonrisa, parecía que le habían pegado un papel en la cara con una boca sonriente por que desde que se despertó el estaba así.

-Bueno, Jenna, te tengo una sorpresa que estoy seguro que te gustara- Dijo Balto mientras Aleu estaba ansiosa por salir no espero mas nada y salio corriendo pero sin darse cuenta se tropezó con unas herramientas de jardinería y con un balde. Jenna estaba congelada mirando a su hija que se había caído mientras Balto se reía. Hasta que solo se escuchaba la risa de Balto, Jenna con una sonría que podía notarse a kilómetros y Aleu tratándose de levantar diciendo.

-Papa me vas a ayudar o seguirás riéndote?- Dijo Aleu sacándose el balde atorado del pie.

-Bueno, yo pensé que eras de esas personas que hacen las cosas solos sin ayuda- Dijo Balto riéndose mientras Jenna salio corriendo a acariciar a su hija.

-Oooh, mi pequeña, has crecido tanto y sigues igual de linda- Dijo Jenna ansiosa de salir a pasear con su hija y con Balto.

-Bueno, que esperamos? Vamos a decirles a los demás- Dijo Balto

-Vamos- Dijeron ansiosas las dos.

Los tres se fueron caminando donde Aleu le contaba a su madre lo que ella había soñado.

-Wow Aleu, la verdad me sorprende mucho por que yo también tuvo algo así como un sueño que venia alguien pero como tu dices no poda distinguir ni su color de piel ni si era un lobo o un perro, sera mejor que se haga aparecer pronto antes que bajemos todos las defensas olvidándonos es ese "ser".Dijo Jenna.

-Tienes razón mama, es más, yo pensaba en seguir viviendo aquí y que en el clan es todo muy aburrido, no hay nadie interesante y extraño mi familia y el pueblo-Dijo Aleu un poco seria.

-Y le has avisado al clan- Dijo Balto mientras Aleu solo asintió.

-Entonces, es bueno tener a mi bebe en casa otra vez- Dijo Balto mirándola a Aleu con una sonrisa.

-Ya basta papa, estoy grande para esos juegos de niños-Dijo Aleu riéndose.

Mientras los tres caminaban llegaron al cuarto de las calderas mientras estaba Kodi y los demás.

Todos los perros se habían enterado de que la hermana de Kodi había llegado, los tres entraron y Kodi fue el primero es saludando a su familia. Mientras los demás perros observaban a Aleu menos Kodi que hablaba con sus padres.

-Kodi, ella es tu hermana, de la que nos hablaste?-Dijo Kirby con un tono curioso

-Si, soy su hermana- Dijo Aleu con un tono orgulloso. - Y ustedes son?- Siguió hablando Aleu con un poco de curiosidad.

-Yo soy Kirby, el es Ralph y ella es Dusty- Dijo señalando a los perros con la mano.

-Si, a Dusty ya la conozco- Dijo Aleu con una risa mientras miraba a Dusty, lo cual ella estaba un congelada.

-De donde la conoces?- Dijo Ralph mientras se escuchaban las voces de Balto hablando con su hijo mientras Jenna permanecía callada.

-Pues , como no voy a conocer a mi cuñada?- Dijo con una risa mirándolo a Kodi y a Dusty lo cual los dos quedaron sonrojados mientras Kodi se dio vuelta para fulminarle con la mirada de vergüenza que tenía.

Todos los perros se comenzaron a reír mientras Balto y Jenna se sonrieron y preparando una escena.

-Kodiii?!-Dijo Balto con una voz autoritaria, pero en su mente parecía un mar de risas por la cara de Kodi.

Kodi se quedo entre medio de todos con la cabeza abajo sonrojándose hasta que Jenna se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ooh, mi hijo con una novia, los años pasan volando, ¿me imagino que la tratas bien? Y ojala que seas tan romántico como tu padre, Aahh, el amor juvenil, que tierno, ¿o no Balto?- Dijo Jenna con una voz totalmente "femenina y tierna". Esta vez Balto también estaba sonrojándose, pero Kodi, parecía ya un tomate.

Todos los perros empezaron a reírse, sobre todo Aleu que no podía ni respirar por las caras de su padre y su hermano.

Todos estaban hablando en el cuarto sobre la rutina que tenían en Nome, hasta que Aleu interrumpió a Kirby.

-Disculpa Kirby, pero, por que Ralph mira tanto a Dusty y a mi?-Dijo Aleu mirando a Ralph, en ese instante todos los ojos estaban fijos en Ralph menos menos los de Balto y Jenna que estaban durmiendo en un rincón acurrucados.

-Si Ralph dinos- Dijo Dusty intrigada mientras Kodi tenia la mirada fulminada en Ralph por que miraba a su hermana y a su novia.

-Bueno.. Dusty y Aleu son muy parecidas si no lo notaron- Dijo Ralph con su intriga

-Tienes razón- Dijo Kodi sorprendido por la noticia, ya que nunca lo noto. Mientras Aleu estaba preparada para un ataque para avergonzado a Kodi.

-Oye Kodi..- Dijo Aleu para que todos la escucharan.

-Mas te vale que alguna vez no te confundas y me des un beso a mí, sino, te daré una paliza- Dijo Aleu, pero no sabia que Kodi tenia una defensa.

-Bueno, yo creo que me daría cuenta antes, es fácil diferenciar un perro que con una cotorra que habla sin parar- Dijo Kodi con una mirada desafiante mientras los demás disfrutaban del espectáculo sin parar de reír.

-Que dijiste que!- Aleu grito mientras se abalanzo contra Kodi mientras daban una pelea de hermanos. Pero fue obvio que gano Aleu por que ella estuvo viviendo en un clan con lobos donde le enseñaron técnicas de ataque, Aleu hizo una maniobra donde Kodi no podía levantarse.

-Jajaja que pasa Kodi, vamos, levántate- Dijo Aleu riendo mientras ejercía su peso en Kodi

Todos parecían disfrutar la lucha de hermanos que daban ellos dos hasta que Kirby dijo

-Parecen los dos unos cachorros peleando por un trozo de carne- En ese momento Kodi se pudo salir y inmediatamente de dijo a Aleu estirando su pata a ella.

-Hacemos las pases?-Dijo Kodi jadeando.

-Esta bien- Aleu le estrecho la mano con fuerza mientras Kodi gritaba por su pata apretada hasta que Aleu lo soltó y Kodi empezó a lamer su pata. Aleu se le acerco y lo acaricio y le dio un abrazo, te extrañe mucho hermano- Dijo Aleu con voz tierna.

-Oohh, reunión familiar, que emocionante- Dijo Ralph entre un par de lagrimas.

-Vamos.. no seas nena Ralphy- Dijo Kirby riéndose mientras Balto estaba observando sin que nadie lo viera al abrazo que sus hijos habían tenido y miro a Jenna que estaba dormida acariciandola y luego miro arriba sin que nadie lo notara el penso. _Ojala alguna vez te pueda ver, daría todo lo que fuera posible por verte. _Balto recordó todos sus pocos momentos que estuvo con su familia y se le escapo una lagrima y sin darse cuenta Jenna había despertado al lado y le susurro.

-Que te pasa Balto?- Dijo Jenna

-Oh, no nada, pensamientos del pasado- Dijo Balto que seguía pensando en "alguien"

-Mira Balto, parece que se Aleu se hizo amigos muy rápido- Dijo Jenna mirando como charlaban y se reían todos juntos.

* * *

-Parece que si- Dijo Balto sonriendo.

-Asi que Kodi es el perro guía- Dijo Aleu

-Si , es nuestro perro mas rápido- Dijo Dusty mirando a Kodi con una mirada de amor

-Bueno, no quiero arruinar su romance ni tu reputación Kodi- Dijo Aleu mirando a Kodi con una mirada graciosa.

-Arruinar mi reputación, de que estas hablando- Dijo Kodi nervioso ya sabiendo lo que ella iba a decir.

-Bueno.. yo siempre fue la mas rápida entre mis hermanos, tenia agilidad de lobo si así lo puedo decir-

-Si, pero eso fue antes, yo entrene muy duro para ser lo que ahora soy, es imposible que me ganes-Dijo Kodi con confianza.

-A si? , quieres probar!?- Dijo Aleu desafiándolo

-Vamos, una carrera- Dijo Ralph mientras todos estaban entusiasmados, menos Kodi que estaba serio por que si perdía la carrera caería muy bajo.

-Ok, vamos todos síganme, yo se un buen lugar para hacer una carrera- Dijo Kirby mientras todos empezaron a mirar a Balto y a Jenna durmiendo acurrucados.

-Oohh, que tiernos- Dijo Dusty en forma silenciosas mirando a Kodi, mientras Kodi le respondió con una sonrisa.

Todos fueron caminando hacia un terreno largo y llano, cuando llegaron al lugar perfecto Kirby dijo

-Bien, Aleu, Kodi y Ralph estén en este lugar mientras Dusty y yo iremos a la otra punta, Ralph tu darás la indicación de salida y todo sera de ida y vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Kirby mirando a todos.

-Okey Kirby- Dijeron todos.

-Bueno que estamos esperando vallan a sus posiciones- Dijo ansioso Kodi mientras miraba a Aleu

Pero Aleu creía que sus habilidades de pelea eran tan buenas como para correr ya que ella corría muy rápido pero no tenia mucha resistencia, se cansaba muy rápido.

Todos se fueron a sus posiciones y Ralph dijo

-Listos.. en sus marcas... fuera!- Dijo Ralph mientras Aleu y Kodi salieron disparados como una bala. Aleu tomaba la delantera por unos metros, mientras Kodi no se preocupaba ya que el sabia que su hermana se cansaría, ya que ella no tubo un gran entrenamiento como tuvo el. Corrían los dos a tope hasta que empezaron a parar resbalando en el hielo para rodear a Kirby y a Dusty para dar la vuelta, los dos dieron una vuelta perfecta pero esta vez Kodi llevaba la delantera y todavía no se cansaba ya que el podía correr horas sin cansarse, Aleu se empezaba a alejar mientras Kodi corría a lo máximo que podía, Kodi estaba por ganar, faltaba poco para la meta y justo se tropezó con un pequeño trozo de hielo mientras Kodi paso la linea de meta resbalando con la cabeza abajo y las patas arriba Aleu estaba llegando riendo tanto que se le dificultaba respirar por que acababa de correr, Kodi aterrizo a unos metros sobre la nieve y mientras se recuperaba todos empezaron a reír incluso Kirby y Dusty que acababan de llegar.

-Valla hermano me ganaste- Dijo riendo Aleu mientras vio a Kodi con una barba de nieve

-No creí que seria navidad, Oh hola Santa, tienes algún regalo para mi?-Dijo Aleu mientras todos reían a Kodi se le ocurrió una idea.

-Jo jo jo, si tengo algo para ti- Dijo Kodi actuando su sonrisa

-Haber que es?- Dijo Aleu con sarcasmo

-Esto... ¡Plaf!- Kodi le tiro una bola de nieve en la cara de Aleu

-Jo Jo Jo, ahora pórtate bien y feliz navidad- Dijo Kodi riéndose de su hermana

-¿A si que eres todo un bromista eh?- Dijo Aleu con una sonrisa maléfica

-Emm... no .. Aleu.. por favor- Dijo Kodi rogando

-Jajaja es solo una broma- Dijo Aleu riéndose junto a los otros

-Valla parece que esta oscureciendo- Dijo Ralph

-Tienes razón Ralphy , vamos cada uno a nuestras casas- Dijo Kirby

-Nos vemos mañana chicos- Dijo Kodi mientras Kirby y Ralph se dirigían al pueblo

-Espera Dusty!- Prosiguió Kodi, - Te gustaría ir mañana al amanecer a un lugar especial que encontré a unos días?-Dijo Kodi mirando la cara luminosa de Dusty.

-Me encantaría, que te parece que nos juntemos en este lugar para luego irnos para allá? Total, tenemos el el día libre por que el Sr. Simpson se contagio de una enfermedad- Dijo Dusty emocionada hasta que los dos se dieron un beso y Aleu estaba alejada haciéndose la que no veía nada para no interrumpirlos.

Los dos enamorados se despidieron y Kodi fue con Aleu con una gran sonrisa.

-Wow si que amas a Dusty- Dijo Aleu dándole un codazo en el hombro.

-Amm.. si, tienes razón Aleu, siento que ella es la mujer perfecta- Dijo Kodi

-Bueno.. Ojala me hagas ser tía- Dijo Aleu riéndose por la expresión que haría Kodi.

-Que!?, no vallas tan rápido, recuerda que tenemos poco tiempo de novios- Dijo Kodi un poco perdido por lo que dijo Aleu

-Jaja es una broma- Dijo Aleu acariciando a Kodi.

-Ok, Aleu, creo que quiero dormir hoy en el bote, quiero estar con ustedes- Dijo Kodi un poco tímido,

-En serio!, Genial!- Dijo Aleu saltando de la alegría

Los dos fueron caminando hacia el bote donde los esperaba Balto con un poco de carne y agua.

-Oye papa, te vimos con mama durmiendo- Dijo Aleu mientras Kodi asentía, ellos dos estaban buscando que su padre se sonroje y así lo consiguieron.

-Vamos.. ustedes saben que nos amamos y bueno, las parejas deben hacer eso, ¿o no?- Dijo Balto

-Tienes razón papa, prueba eso tu Kodi- Dijo Aleu riéndose por que esta vez Kodi estaba rojo

-Jaja, bueno, creo que es hora de dormir- Dijo Balto bostezando

-Ajumm, tienes razón papa- Dijo Kodi mientras los tres se acurrucaron en su padre con su manta.

Después paso una semana desde que Aleu había llegado a Nome, Kodi y Aleu se divertían junto a sus amigos, Balto seguía teniendo la misma relación amorosa con Jenna ellos estaban perfectos, no les faltaba nada, pero lo que viene ahora sera una gran sorpresa para todos y sobre todo para Balto

Por que ese ser tan misterioso que Aleu y Jenna soñaron se hará presente en el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos los visitantes que ven mi fic. Gracias por los comentarios, lo que hablan en ingles.**

**Papa = Padre ahora en mas diré Padre así no se les traduce mal :D Y les dejo un aviso ahora, la clasificacion de este fic sera de ahora en ves de K será T por un poco de sangre.**

Capitulo 3: Reencuentro

Balto dormía junto con Aleu mientras hace diez minutos Kodi y sus amigos fueron a buscar el correo que quedaba a unas horas. Jenna se levantó temprano para ver a su hijo partir.

-"Nos vemos Kodi y ten cuidado"- Dijo Jenna

-"Nos vemos luego madre"- Dijo Kodi a punto de ir en busca del correo.

Jenna fue hacia el bote, que todavía, era temprano como para despertar a Aleu y a Balto. Jenna fue caminando a su nuevo rumbo donde Balto estaba profundamente dormido al igual que Aleu, hasta que llego Jenna.

-"_Estarán durmiendo esos dos?_" Pensó Jenna mientras subía al barco

-"Balto despierta"- Dijo Jenna mientras le tocaba la cabeza con la pata

-"Oh! En que momento has llegado Jenna?"-Dijo Balto dando un gran bostezo.

-"Recién llego de saludar a Kodi ya que se ha ido a buscar correo"-

-"Bueno, que planeas hacer hoy?"-Dijo Balto acariciando a Jenna

-"Pues podríamos salir con Aleu"- Dijo Jenna mientras miraba a Aleu que seguía durmiendo

-"Me parece muy bien, ahora solo falta despertarla"- Dijo Balto

-"Vamos Aleu levántate!"- Prosiguió Balto gritando de forma graciosa a Aleu.

-"No no me maten!"- Dijo Aleu despertándose rápidamente y asustada.

-"Lamento eso Aleu, pero tendremos que hacerlo"-Dijo Balto bromeando mientras Jenna se reía por la expresión de Aleu.

-"Ja-ja, muy gracioso" Dijo Aleu con sarcasmo -"Entonces, por que me despertaron y por que de esa manera!?"- Continuo Aleu un poco molesta.

-Por que te íbamos a avisar de que teníamos planeado que pasees con nosotros hasta que venga Kodi y te despertamos así por que era gracioso"- Dijo Balto con una sonrisa

-"Bueno.. Si tu quieres"- Dijo Jenna a Aleu.

-"Esta bien, pero quiero tomar agua"-Dijo Aleu dirigiéndose al plato con agua.

-"Perfecto, yo y Jenna te esperaremos abajo del bote"-Dijo Balto

-"Está bien"- Dijo Aleu

Jenna y Balto bajaron del barco ansiosos por que su hija no salia mucho con ellos y podrían tener su momento especial con ella, mientras Aleu tomaba agua empezó a tener el pensamiento de lo que se aproximaba, pero esta vez no era un sueño, se le formo en la mente y en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron amarillos.

-En los pensamientos de Aleu-

Se veía ahí un "ser" que estaba en frente de Aleu, hasta que Aleu pudo distinguir ese "ser".

-"Quien eres y que buscas?!"-Dijo Aleu

El "ser" empezó a tomar forma de un perro que también tenía rasgos de lobo. El perro lobo no le dijo nada, solo le contesto con una sonrisa hasta que todo se empezó a desvanecer y Aleu tomo conciencia de vuelta.

-Realidad-

Aleu despues de tomar conciencia se olvido que sus padres estaban abajo.

-"Valla?, que fue eso?, quien era?!"-Aleu se preguntaba.

-"Aleu, pasa algo allí arriba?!"- Grito Balto

-"No no pasa nada padre"-Dijo Aleu mientras bajaba del bote.

-"Entonces.. Vamos?"-Dijo Jenna

-"Si, vamos"-Dijo Balto.

Los tres empezaron a alejarse del bote y fueron al bosque a descansar un rato donde fueron a un lugar donde había un pequeño rio y muchos arboles y ahí se quedaron descansando, Balto y Jenna durmiendo mientras Aleu les dijo que iría a ver la zona ya que se escucho un estallido lejano. Aleu caminaba en el bosque donde sentía un olor extraño y ella decidió investigar.

- Media hora antes en un lugar un poco alejado -

Una Loba de 5-6 años estaba caminando por el bosque perdida sin saber que hacer y con mucha hambre. Ella tenia un pelaje marrón con una mancha debajo del ojo blanca con patas color crema y tenia ojos celestes con verde y fondo dorado.

-"Maldición, hace dos días que no como algo, la caza fue muy mala estos días-" Dijo quejándose

Mientras olfateaba sintió el olor de unos conejos.

-"Huelo unos conejos, iré rápido antes de que se escapen-" Salio corriendo hacia donde el olor se encontraba y vio un conejo y aprovecho a cazarlo, el hambre que tenia era demasiado grande para pensar. Luego se abalanzo al conejo y le clavó los colmillos dejándolo sin vida al pobre conejo.

Ella luego de comer el conejo empezó a olfatear un olor que no podía distinguir. Por supuesto ella tenia mucha curiosidad y empezó a olfatear y caminaba, sentía que ese olor estaba un poco alejado y fue a por ello pero en casi a mitad de ese camino se escucharon tiros desde lejos, también se escuchaban gritos y ladridos.

-"Y eso que fue?!"- Se pregunto mientras se dio la vuelta donde estaban tres humanos y dos perros

Ella se quedo congelada al ver la escena de que habían matado a unos conejos hasta que un perro la vio y empezó a ladrar, todos prestaron atención al perro para perseguir a la loba.

-"Maldición, tengo que correr lo máximo que pueda"- Dijo mientras salio como una bala corriendo sin parar, la velocidad de la loba era increíble y no por ser una loba, por que era también, algo más.

La loba corría mientras se escuchaban disparos y ladridos, trataba de escaparse pero siempre la encontraban. Corría y corría , parecía que nunca se acababa esta pesadilla hasta que el olor del animal que había olfateado se le apareció de golpe y se dirigió allí.

- Actualidad en ese mismo lugar -

Se escuchaban ladridos y disparos de cerca y a Aleu se le pusieron las orejas en punta hacia arriba prestando atención en cada ruido que se escuchaba hasta que recibió un golpe donde ella y la cosa que le había pegado cayo al suelo. Vio esa cosa y vio a una loba. Las dos se dieron una mirada y la loba dijo rápidamente.

-" Allí atrás hay cazadores si quieres sobrevivir ven antes de que te maten o te agarren los perros"-dijo mientras se preparaba para correr.

-"Emm.. pero.."- Dudaba Aleu

-"No es momento para pensar es vivir o morir!"-Dijo la loba hasta que se escucho un fuerte disparo qe atravesó un árbol.

-"Esta bien, vamos sígueme conozco un lugar donde no podrán ir"- Dijo Aleu corriendo junto a la loba.

-" Bueno, te sigo, pero donde es ese lugar"- Dijo mientras corría a un costado de Aleu

-"Es un pueblo donde yo vivo junto a mi padre en un bote"- Dijo Aleu un poco agitada por correr demasiado:

Las dos llegaron fuera del bosque y un poco cerca del barco donde ya habían huido de los cazadores

-"Gracias pro ayudarme a escapar, creo que estaría muerta en el caso de que no hubieras chocado contra mi"-Dijo Aleu jadeando y mirando a la loba que parecía que la única cansada de correr era Aleu.

-"De nada, ahora, cual es tu nombre?"- Dijo la loba mirando a Aleu

-"Mi nombre es Aleu, y el tuyo?"- Dijo Aleu mientras se sentaba.

-"Mi nombre es Nitti- Dijo la loba mientras Aleu la miraba fijamente.

-"Que pasa? Tengo algo en la cara que me miras tanto?"- Dijo Nitti

-"No nada, es que te pareces un poco a mi"- Dijo Aleu

-" No creas que eres mi hija te lo aclaro, yo no he tenido crías"- Dijo Nitti

-"No no te preocupes se muy bien quienes son mis padres"- Dijo Aleu con una sonrisa

-" Menos mal, ahora, por que vives aquí si eres una loba, los humanos no te tratan de matar?"-Pregunto Nitti.

-"Yo soy un perro lobo, no te confundas con eso, ademas, mi padre es el héroe de ese pueblo cosa que a mi ni a ninguno de mis hermanos son maltratados, pero por mala suerte yo me parezco a un lobo y mis hermanos y hermanas se parecen perros.

-"Valla, que coincidencia, mi madre era una loba y mi padre un perro" Dijo Nitti sorprendida

-" Quieres venir con migo Nitti, ven al barco allá habrá un poco de comida y tal vez regresó mi hermano"- Dijo Aleu señalando el bote

-" Esta bien, me quedare un rato solo por que tengo mucha hambre"- Dijo Nitti

-" Oye te hago una pregunta como haces para correr tan rápido?"-

-"Pues, mi padre era un campeón en el trineo y bueno después yo fui separada de mis padres por que me consideraban una amenaza para el pueblo donde yo vivía, mi padre por mala suerte en una de las carreras se perdió y nunca mas lo volví a ver y siempre tuve que huir de todos los lugares donde iba hasta que ya tenia un año y medio me recibieron en un clan de lobos y tenia que correr siempre rápido por los cazadores que amenazaban-" Dijo Nitti recordando su vida.

-"Y que le paso al clan, por que estabas sola cuando nos encontramos?"- Dijo Aleu intrigada

-" Después de unos tres años conviviendo con el clan"- Yo salí a cazar sola lo cual es extraño cazar solo para un clan de lobos y cuando volví de cazar estaban humanos matando a los lobos del clan yo por suerte estaba escondida y no me pudieron ver y me fui con esa imagen espantosa en mi cabeza que por suerte pude superar y estuve 1 año conviviendo sola en el mundo en muchos lugares"- Dijo Nitti con una voz triste agachando la cabeza mientras caminaban hacia el barco.

-"Pues aquí no te rechazara nadie todos somos amigos de todos y tu eres amiga mía"- Dijo Aleu consolando a Nitti.

-"Gracias, te agradezco mucho, es difícil vivir una vida siendo odiada por todos y sin tus padres y hermanos"-

-"Así que tenias hermanos?"- Dijo Aleu

-" Si , en realidad tenia un hermano que después de que mi padre se halla perdido mi hermano lo quiso buscar ya que el lo quería mucho y no lo volví a ver mas desde que se fue a buscarlo, recuerdo que sus ultimas palabras que me dijo fue "Te prometo que lo encontrare hermana; ahora me tengo que ir"" Dijo Nitti mientras lloraba -"Eramos apenas unos cachorros , el era muy pequeño como para salir a buscarlo y yo no lo detuve, fue todo culpa mía"- Prosiguió Nitti mientras lloraba.

-"Oye, eso no fue tu culpa, yo creo que este donde este tu hermano siempre se acordara de ti y estará muy orgulloso que estés viva"- Dijo Aleu pero Nitti solo asintió.

Las dos chicas llegaron al barco donde estaba Boris y esperaban un gran trozo de carne. Estaba comenzando la tarde y quedaba mucho hasta que oscurezca, los perros del correo habían llegado, Kodi y Dusty estaban descansando en la sala de calderas junto a sus amigos.

- En el cuarto de las calderas -

-" Valla! Eso fue agotador"- dijo Ralph

-"Si, un poco, pero ya me puedo relajar"- Dijo Kodi apoyando su cabeza en Dusty

-"Si, yo también, que tal si después vamos a ver a tu hermana Kodi"- Dijo Dusty

-"Ok , tal vez halla salido a caminar un poco, quieres que vallamos ahora?"- Dijo Kodi

-"Por mi ustedes vallan yo me quedo aquí, estoy muy cansado"- Interrumpió Kirby

-"No cuentes con migo Kodi, también me quedare a descansar aquí pero tal vez después valla"- Dijo Ralph.

-"Esta bien chicos, iré con Dusty, nos vemos después, adiós"-Se despidió Kodi

-" Adiós chicos"- Esta vez lo dijo Dusty

-" Adiós Dusty, adiós Kodi nos vemos luego"- Dijeron Ralph y Kirby

Kodi y Dusty iban para el barco mientras Aleu y Nitti terminaron de comer el pedazo de carne que Boris le tenia preparado a Aleu, lo cual Boris se llevo una gran sorpresa con Nitti ya que Nitti casi lo come, por suerte Aleu la pudo detener explicándole que el era su tío pero Nitti quedo un poco confundida.

-"Menos mal que me pudiste detener, casi me como a tu tío"- Dijo Nitti riéndose

-"Tienes razón, pero menos mal que el también tenia su suplente"- Dijo Aleu refiriéndose a la carne mientras se reía junto a Nitti, pero Nitti sintió otros dos olores desconocidos y las orejas se le apuntaron para arriba.

-"Detecto extraños"- Dijo Nitti

-"Debe ser alguno de mis familiares-" Dijo Aleu hasta que se dio cuenta que cuando se escapo estaba su madre y su padre durmiendo.

-"Cierto mi padre y mi madre estaban en el bosque!"- Continuo Aleu mientras se levanto junto a Nitti y bajaron. Pero cuando bajaron se toparon con Dusty y con Kodi cosa que Dusty y Kodi quedaron sorprendidos.

-"Dusty quédate atrás, Aleu quien es ella?!"- Dijo Kodi con posición de defensa

-"Tranquilízate tigre, no tengo malas intenciones, soy amiga de Aleu"- Dijo Nitti con una sonrisa en la cara mientra miraba a Aleu

-"Cierto Kodi, ella es Nitti, ella me salvó la vida, casi unos cazadores nos agarran"- Dijo Aleu mientras Dusty se puso al lado de Kodi.

-"Ok, yo soy Kodi, el hermano de Aleu, soy un perro guía y ella es Dusty, trabaja con migo"- Dijo Kodi pero fue interrumpido por Nitti.

-"Ya entiendo, eres la novia de Kodi, mucho gusto"- Dijo Nitti riéndose mientras Kodi y Dusty se pusieron rojos.

-"Cuantos años tienes Nitti?"- Pregunto Dusty

-"Tengo casi seis años y bueno antes de que me digan algo, soy un perro lobo y Aleu ya me contó que Kodi y sus hermanos y tu padre lo son también, así que espero que nos llevemos bien"- Dijo Nitti sonriendo.

-"Cierto , ya vengo , iré a buscar a mis padres que creo que siguen en el bosque mientras quédate aquí "- Dijo Aleu corriendo hacia el bosque pero antes de que entrara salio su padre y su madre.

-"Aleu! Te estábamos buscando y como no te encontramos pensamos que habías regresado"- Dijeron ambos"- Dijo Balto

-"Nos tuviste que haber avisado Aleu"- Dijo Jenna

-" Lo siento, es que se escucharon cazadores y una amiga que conocí me salvo la vida y pudimos correr hasta aquí y perdimos a los cazadores"- Dijo Aleu

-"Cazadores!, no te hirieron?!"- Se sorprendió Balto mientras Jenna también se había sorprendido

-"Por suerte pudimos escapar sanas y salvas, ahora vamos al barco que les quiero presentar a alguien y por cierto también está Kodi con Dusty"- Dijo Aleu dirigiéndose al barco

-"Ok vamos"- Dijo Jenna

Los tres estaban caminando hacia el barco y cuando estaban allí Aleu llamo a Nitti a Kodi y a Dusty que estaban conversando. Ya una vez que todos bajaron Balto quedo sorprendido y un poco confuso por Nitti.

-"Oye , tu eres la que salvo a mi hija?"-Pregunto Balto

-" Si , pero ella me pudo guiar hasta aquí para que pudiéramos perder a los cazadores"- Dijo Nitti

-"Gracias por salvar a mi hija, y por cierto, te pareces mucho a mi y a mi hija no crees pareces tener casi la misma cara de mi hija"- Dijo Balto mirando a Aleu y a Nitti

-"Si, eso parece, y por cierto antes que me mires como un lobo, soy un perro lobo y me han dicho que tu también"- Dijo Nitti

-"Si , en especial cuando viviste la gran parte de tu vida como una amenaza"- Dijo Balto recordando sus momentos antes de la enfermedad.

-"Ni me lo digas, la mayor parte de mi vida fui solitaria o sino también como tu dices una amenaza"-Dijo Nitti mientras Aleu y los demás escuchaban la charla atentamente de Nitti y Balto.

-"Y cual es tu nombre?"- Pregunto Nitti

-"Mi nombre es Balto, y el tuyo?"- Respondió Balto hasta que miraron a Nitti que estaba absolutamente congelada y con los ojos mas abiertos que nunca mientras en la cara se le empezaba a figurar una sonrisa enorme hasta que reacciono.

-"En serio... Eres tu Balto?"-Dijo Nitti siguiendo con la misma postura de antes

-"Si, por q...?"-Dijo Balto pero antes de terminar la frase Nitti se le abalanzo a Balto poniéndose encima de el dándole lamidas por toda la cara mientras todos estaban confundidos de lo que pasaba y Jenna que estaba un poco celosa.

-"Al fin has vuelto, jamas creí que te encontraría vivo, jamas te voy a dejar irte de nuevo!"- Gritaba Nitti mientras Balto no podía salir del encierro de las lamidas.

-"Espera, espera!"- Balto logro quitar a Nitti de encima

-"Yo te conozco?"- Dudó Balto

-"Que no me conoces torpe!"- Nitti le pego con la pata en la cabeza

-"Que no recuerdas a tu hermana!"- Prosiguió con una gran sonrisa mientras todos estaban con la boca abierta.

-"Por dios Nitti, eres tu?!"- Dijo Balto con una sonrisa gigante

-"Hermano, te extrañe tanto!"- Dijo Nitti entre lagrimas mientras Balto la acariciaba

-"Recuerdo que tu me dijiste que ibas a volver y nunca volviste eramos apenas unos cachorros"-Siguió hablando Nitti que también seguía llorando.

-"Papá, tenias una hermana?"- Dijo Aleu que todavía seguía con la boca abierta pero Balto no le presto atención ya que seguía acariciando a Nitti.

-"Nitti, te prometo que nunca jamas te dejare sola"- Dijo Balto con lagrimas en el rostro mientras todos estaban conmovidos por que después de tantos años los hermanos se habían unido de vuelta.

-" A si que, yo le salve la vida a mi sobrina"- Dijo Nitti sonriendo

-"Eso parece"- Dijo Aleu que seguía un poco asombrada

-"No creí que tuviera una tía, ademas, se nota por el parecido a Aleu y a mi padre"- Dijo Kodi

-"Bueno.. Yo creo que tendremos que hablar mañana Nitti, quiero detalles de Balto cuando era pequeño, ah y por cierto, mi nombre es Jenna, soy la compañera de Balto"- Dijo Jenna con un rostro feliz de ver a Balto tan contento.

-"Un gusto de verte Jenna"- Dijo Nitti , pero Nitti siempre le gustaba molestarlo de una forma graciosa a Balto así que Nitti aprovecho la oportunidad.

-" Hermano, me dijeron que eras el perro guía de los trineos, eras conocido como el más rápido de todos, si mal recuerdo, yo era ampliamente mas rápida que tu recuerdas?- Dijo Nitti riéndose mientras todos miraban asombrados a Balto, tenia una hermana y que era más rápido que el, era increíble lo que escuchaban.

-"Bueno Nitti, eso fue antes; yo ahora he practicado mucho en mi vida"- Dijo Balto con orgullo.

-"Papá, si no me equivoco Kodi tiene la misma velocidad tuya y vi la velocidad y la resistencia de Nitti o mejor dicho, mi tía y es el doble de resistencia y el doble de rapidez que ustedes, es increíblemente rápida y puede correr mucho tiempo sin cansarse-" Dijo Aleu defendiendo a su tía

-"Bueno, creo que eso lo veremos mañana, se esta haciendo un poco tarde y Rosy se estará preocupando, nos vemos mañana a todos"- Dijo Jenna acariciando a Balto.

-"Mamá tiene razón, vamos Dusty te llevo a casa, nos vemos mañana familia"- Dijo Kodi despidiéndose junto con Dusty.

Quedaban ahí Nitti, Balto y Aleu que regresaron al barco dándole la noticia a Boris, lo cual se sorprendió bastante y se prepararon para dormir Aleu se puso entre medio de Balto y Nitti que estaban juntos los tres familiares acurrucados, Nitti y Balto , eran más felices que nunca.

Fin del Capitulo 3

**Se que parece que fuera un final pero no lo es, la historia continua, traten de darme opciones, que podría hacer en la historia, ami se me ocurrirá algo pero si ustedes quieren denme opciones de que hacer para el capitulo 4 y quiero agradecer a las personas que leen este Fic, me hace feliz que hay gente que aprecie lo que les doy y me sorprende personas que hablan en ingles lean este fic a través de google translator se que muchas cosas no se traducen bien pero se puede entender un poco. Denle comentarios y favoritos a la historia y obvio compartan a sus amigos el fic :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Este capitulo de divide en dos partes

**Capítulo 4 P1 : Balto y Nitti**

Era una mañana soleada en Nome donde Balto, Nitti y Aleu dormían en el barco, los perros del correo tenían su día libre y Jenna estaba despertando junto a Rosy. Para Balto las cosas no podían ir mejor, su hija Aleu había regresado y poco después regreso su hermana era más feliz que nunca, pero no se podía comparar la felicidad de Balto con la de Nitti ya que ella encontró a su hermano perdido con sus hijos, y la aceptaron para quedarse ahí ya que ella sufrió mucho en la vida y por fin lo bueno empezaba.

Nitti fue la primera en despertar de los tres, después de que ella diera una ronda en el barco para conocer más el lugar se le había ocurrido una idea.

-"Aleu, despierta"- Dijo Nitti susurrando

-"Q- Que pasa "- Mientras abría los ojos lentamente

-"Tengo una idea, pero trata de hablar despacio"-

-"Que idea?"- Dijo Aleu mientras bostezaba

-"Que tal si le tiramos agua a tu padre, algo así como un rico desayuno"- Dijo Nitti riéndose

-"De acuerdo"- Dijo Aleu riendo, por supuesto ella quería cobrar venganza cuando Balto la despertó gritando.

-"Bien, buscare el agua y tu quédate aquí vigilando que no se despierte"

-"Ok, tía"- Asintió Aleu mientras veía que Nitti buscaba el agua hasta que la encontró.

-"Bien, se la tiramos a las una, a las dos y a las tr..!"- En ese momento Balto se levanto pegando con la cabeza el plato con agua, tirando el agua hacia la cabeza de Nitti y, obvio, Aleu se reía por la broma fallida.

-"Hermanita, te mojaste?"- Dijo Balto sarcásticamente mientras se reía

-"Si, si muy gracioso, te salvaste esta vez" Dijo Nitti tratando de secarse

-"Jaja, te a salido mal la broma tía"

-"No te rías sobrinita, tu también me las pagaras al igual que tu padre-" Dijo Nitti con voz perversa

-"No por Dios, a mi hija no"- Actuaba Balto

-"Cambiando de tema, iremos a ese pueblo de ahí"- Dijo Nitti señalando a Nome

-"Cierto, te tenemos que presentar a los perros de Nome, aguarden aquí, le diré a Jenna que iremos todos a la sala de calderas"- Dijo Balto mientras salía del barco.

Balto fue corriendo hacia la casa de Jenna para decirle que harían hoy. Mientras Aleu y Nitti hablaban.

-"Así que, por que no me cuentas la historia ahora?"- Le pegunto a Nitti

-"Que historia?"- Nitti estaba confundida

-"La de tu y mi padre, su vida de pequeños"-

-"Está bien Aleu, aquí vamos"- Se posiciono Nitti

- Historia -

Nosotros éramos unos cachorros y fuimos separados de nuestra madre a temprana edad, por que ella tenía que seguir con su clan y lamentablemente no podíamos ir allí, obvio ella no nos dejaría para siempre, dijo que nos visitaría cada unos pocos meses, mientras tanto vivíamos con nuestro padre, el era el campeón de todos los perros de trineo, o por lo menos el más rápido de toda Alaska nosotros vivíamos bien, sin problemas, eramos respetados en todo el pueblo por mi padre, vivíamos con nuestro padre. Me acuerdo que tu padre le encantaba jugar y sobre todo correr, eso lo apasionaba por mi lado a mi también me encantaba correr pero no como perro de trineo, sino un poco más solitaria, también recuerdo que siempre molestaba a Balto de forma graciosa, siempre le ganaba en las carreras y se frustraba pero nunca se rendía, siempre hacíamos esas peleas tontas entre hermanos, nos queríamos mucho. Ya había pasado tres meses desde que nos habíamos separado de nuestra madre y todavía no venía, en esos tiempos había muchas tormentas y nuestro padre tuvo que ir a entregar un correo que estaba un poco lejos de nuestro pueblo, ya habían pasado 4 días desde que nuestro padre no había regresado, los humanos daban por muerto a todo el equipo.

A Balto y a mí nos preocupo mucho la noticia, no sabríamos cuidarnos solos sin nuestro padre, pero Balto fue más afectado sobre la perdida de nuestro padre, el quería salir a buscarlo pero yo lo trataba de consolar diciéndole que regresaría pero no fue así, ya habían pasado seis días y Balto se dio por vencido, el lo fue a buscar pero yo no pude detenerlo, yo pensaba de que era imposible encontrarlo ya que Balto era un simple cachorro al igual que yo. Cuando Balto lo salió a buscar yo me quedé en el pueblo esperando que algún día regresen los dos, pero no fue así, desde que Balto se había ido pasaron 4 meses, por desgracia ya no me querían más en el pueblo por ser parte lobo y mi padre había sido olvidado, fueron tantas discriminaciones en ese pueblo que me tuve que marchar, no soportaba esa idea de ser odiada por todos. Caminé por semanas en el bosque hasta que encontré un clan de lobos donde pude convivir unos cuantos años, yo me llevaba bien con el grupo, pero nunca pude sentar cabeza con algún lobo ni tener crías. Como te había contado ayer que me había despertado a cazar, que fue muy raro ya que antes de despertarme yo había tenido un sueño de Balto que regresaba y entonces quería salir de la cueva y comer carne, todos los lobos dormían y bueno, cuando regrese vi lo terrible que te conté, luego de ese desastre aprendí en cuidarme sola, convivir sola, cazar sola y la verdad que ese año la pasé muy mal, sin amigos ni nadie, fue demasiado duro para mí, entonces un día normal como todos fui a cazar un conejo que rondaba por mi zona y luego de comer al conejo se me vinieron cazadores con perros que por suerte no eran tan rápidos y cuando corría me choque con mi sobrina.

- Fin de Historia -

-"Lamento que tu vida fuera tan dura, pero por suerte ahora estas con tu familia que no te abandonara-" Dijo Aleu acariciando a Nitti.

Y entre lagrimas dijo Nitti-"Gracias sobrina, nunca creí que esto pasaría"-

-"Bueno, no nos pongamos cursis y esperemos a mi padre"-

-"Jaja, tienes razón, esperemos a Balto"

Las dos permanecieron descansando en el barco hasta que Jenna y Balto subieron avisándoles que irían al pueblo a presentar a Nitti.

-"Buenos días Aleu, buenos días Nitti"- Jenna las saludo

-"Buenos días madre"-

-"Buenos días Jenna"- Dijo Nitti

-"Bueno, vamos al pueblo?"- Dijo Balto señalando a Nome

-"Sí, vamos Nitti"- Dijo Aleu

-"Está bien, pero si los humanos ven que soy parte lobo?

-"Descuida hermana, aquí todos son respetados y mucho más si estas con migo "- Sonrió Balto

-"Está bien"- Dijo Nitti

Los cuatro fueron caminando hacia la sala de calderas y Nitti estaba nerviosa no solo por pasar frente de los humanos sino por que ella no sabía si reaccionarían bien los otros perros. Ya una vez llegando a la sala Balto y Jenna fueron los primeros en entrar dejando afuera a Nitti y a Aleu.

Cuando Balto entro a la sala dijo:

-"Hola chicos, como la han pasado en su día libre?"

-"Muy bien Balto, que te trae por ahí"- Dijo Kirby mientras Dusty y Kodi miraban.

-"Les quiero presentar a alguien que no veo hace años"- Dijo Balto

-"No sera ese perro exiliado llamado Steele?!"- Dijo enfurecido Ralph

-"Tranquilo Ralph, no es Steele, es una persona que nunca han oído hablar ni han visto"- Dijo Balto mientras Kirby y Ralph estaban intrigados.

-"Ven, pasa Nitti"- Dijo Balto mientras Nitti pasaba un poco avergonzada.

-"Balto y ella quien es?"- Dijo Kirby siguiendo con su duda

-"Bueno.. yo soy.. Nitti... la hermana de Balto"- Dijo Nitti mientras Kirby y Ralph tenían la boca abierta, estaban paralizados.

-"B- Balto tiene una hermana?!"- Dijeron los dos mirando a Balto y a Nitti.

-"Si, es una larga historia"- Dijo Balto mientras todos directamente lo miraron

-"Nitti quieres explicarla?"-Continuó

-"Está bien, le contare la misma historia que le conté a Aleu"- Dijo Nitti mientras se sentaba todos se recostaban para escuchar la historia. Kodi y Dusty estaban juntos acariciándose mientras escuchaban la historia mientras Jenna y Balto hacían lo mismo.

( No cuento de vuelta la historia por que la saben cuando Nitti se la cuenta a Aleu )

-Ya terminada la historia...

-"Por Dios tía, has sufrido demasiado, pero descuida aquí estarás mucho mejor"- Dijo Kodi tratando de consolar a su tía

-"Descuida Kodi, con tan solo ustedes estoy más que bien"- Dijo Nitti

-"Papá ahora que me pongo a pensar a tí que te paso después que te fuiste, queremos oír tu versión"- Dijo Aleu mientras todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Balto que estaba acariciando a Jenna.

-"Está bien, les contare"- Dijo Balto dejando de acariciar a su compañera.

-Inicio de la historia-

Yo estaba junto a mi hermana y los dos estábamos desesperados por que nuestro padre no había regresado después de 2 días, sabíamos que algo le hubiera pasado, pero lo que no sabíamos era "¿Que le paso?" yo y mi hermana siempre entrenábamos corriendo para ser campeones como el, el era el "Campeón de toda Alaska" era el mas rápido que existía, o al menos de Alaska, siempre nuestro padre quería que sigamos nuestras metas a toda costa, el era un perro con un muy buen carácter y su sueño fue que nos convirtiéramos, suplantando a el, ser los mejores perros de trineo en la historia y yo siempre quise seguir ese sueño y yo era muy pegote a mi padre, pero a lo de mi madre lo pudimos superar pensando en el echo que vendría a visitarnos. Cuando nuestro padre se estaba confirmado que se había perdido junto al equipo yo no dudé ni pensé y fui a buscarlo diciéndole esas palabras a Nitti, nunca tuve el pensamiento de que ella se quedaría sola y yo era apenas un cachorro para salir a buscar a mi padre, después de que yo me perdiera pensé en mi padre y en Nitti, pensé que nunca más tendría alguien con quien estar, cuando estuve ya un día perdido, se hacía de noche, y me dirigí hacía la cueva más cercana, pude dormir allí pero con mucha hambre, hasta que estuve cociente que estaba perdido y no podía regresar, tenía que aprender la vida que tiene un lobo solitario, cazar y sobrevivir, para mí fue muy difícil ya que no sabía nada de los lobos y era un niño, hasta que uno de esos días, pasando una semana y media sobreviviendo Boris me encontró con mucho frío y bueno, llegue a Nome.

Fin de la Historia –

Todos estaban asombrados por la historia que Balto había contado mientras Nitti lloraba y acariciaba a Balto.

-"Te eche de menos hermano, te extrañe demasiado"-

-"Yo también hermana"- Dijo Balto hasta que Kirby interrumpió

-"Entonces, que paso después Balto, cuando llegaste a Nome"- Todos pusieron de vuelta la mirada hacia Balto.

-Historia de vuelta-

Cuando llegue a Nome y fui criado por un mes allí, me tenía que esconder por que si me veían me echaban por ser mitad lobo mientras pensé que todo estaba perdido vi a la Husky mas hermosa de todo el mundo, pero yo era demasiado tímido para hablarle, me acuerdo que eramos apenas unos niños. Un día yo me había enredado con una red que había y mientras yo intentaba salir vino Steele y sus amigos que siempre me molestaban y me golpeaban, yo sabía que en ese momento estaba perdido Steele comenzó a insultarme por ser mestizo.

-"Óyeme perro lobo, que haces en mí territorio"- Dijo Steele mientras otros tres perros rodeaban a Balto.

-"Steele, por favor, no quiero problemas"- Dijo Balto

-"Tal vez tu no, pero yo sí, chicos agárrenlo!"- Gritó Steele pero Balto se escapo corriendo lo más que sus piernas resistían, el tenía miedo, sabía lo que le esperaba pero mientras corría se escondió en un cuarto que había por ahí, que por suerte, pudo perder a Steele. Cuando se dio vuelta a ver el cuarto apareció esa perrita Husky que el tanto admiraba, el se quedó congelado, estaba nervioso.

-"Oye, quien eres y que haces en mi casa"- Dijo la Husky

-"Yo.. yo estaba huyendo de Steele y sus amigos, me querían dar una paliza"- Dijo Balto

-"Y por que te querían golpear? Acaso le has echo algo?"-

-"No lo se, ellos me quieren golpear y me humillan solo por ser un mestizo, mi madre era una loba y por no ser un perro de raza pura se burlan de mí"- Dijo Balto con tristeza.

-"Tu no eres Balto, el que vive en el bote que esta un poco alejado del pueblo?"- Dijo la Husky

-"Si, si quieres burlarte de mi e insultarme adelante, siempre lo hacen"- Dijo Balto agachando la cabeza.

-"Jaja por que me burlaría de alguien que no me a hecho nada"- Se rió la Husky.

-"En serio!, gracias!"- Dijo Balto sorprendido.

-"Es más yo creo que eres alguien bueno y no de esos perros como Steele que solo se ven a sí mismos"- Dijo la Husky mientras Balto estaba mirándola con sus ojos luminosos dorados pero por otro lado, Balto no podía creer que la Husky que tanto perseguía quería ser su amiga.

-"Lo dices en serio?!"- Dijo Balto asombrado.

-"Claro, y por cierto mi nombre es Jenna"- Dijo Jenna riendo por la expresión de Balto.

-"Entonces te convierte en mi primer amiga"- Dijo Balto feliz pero Jenna en ese momento le dio un poco de pena, pensando que Balto no tenía ni amigos ni con nadie para divertirse, solo tenía enemigos que lo maltrataban, por parte de Balto estaba completamente enamorado de Jenna, el pensaba "_Por Dios, es hermosa, sus ojos su sonrisa su pelaje y su nombre, pero nunca tendra alguna relación amorosa con migo, soy un perro lobo y ella es la Husky más hermosa de Nome, no tengo probabilidades"._

-"Entonces, Jenna... quieres ir a jugar con migo en el barco?"- Pregunto Balto algo tímido.

-"Claro, por que no?"- Dijo Jenna saltando.

Los dos fueron persiguiéndose hasta llegar al barco y se pusieron a jugar cada juego que se les ocurría.

Ya habían pasado tres meses y Balto la pasaba mejor que nunca, Jenna jugaba con el y Steele no lo molestaba tanto como antes pero algo paso luego.

Balto estaba completamente enamorado de Jenna pero el sabía que Jenna no tenía el mismo sentimiento, pero aunque eso le estaba agobiando la cabeza el se juntaba de vez en cuando con Jenna. En ese día Balto le dijo a Jenna si quería salir a jugar a la noche en la luz de la luna, obvio el ya estaba creciendo y se volvía mucho más maduro pero siempre tenía las esperanzas de estar con Jenna. Balto había llegado a la casa de Jenna donde ella salió con un pañuelo naranja que hacía resaltar su belleza, Balto estaba con los ojos abiertos, era completamente hermosa.

-"H-Hola Jenna"- Dijo Balto nervioso

-"Hola Balto, mira lo que me ha dado mi dueña, me veo bien?"- Dijo Jenna señalando el pañuelo.

-"Te vez hermos... digo... te ves muy bien Jenna"- Balto estaba tan enamorado de Jenna que su boca hablaba por si sola, Jenna sin embargo ella sabía lo que estaba por decir Balto pero empezó a disimular de que ella no se daba cuenta.

-"Gracias Balto, entonces, vamos?"- Dijo Jenna

-"O-Ok vamos"- Balto estaba tan nervioso como cuando la conoció

Los dos fueron caminando hacia la costa y se pusieron a saltar pero en un momento Balto estaba detrás de Jenna y cuando Jenna se dio vuelta estaban los dos, nariz con nariz, boca con boca, los dos se miraron fijamente y Balto fue el primero en salir por que Jenna estaba congelada.

-" L-lo siento Jenna no fue mi intención"- Dijo Balto agachando la cabeza y las orejas pero cuando reacciono Jenna solo dio una sonrisa.

-"No te disculpes Balto, será nuestro secreto, ahora me tengo que ir, Rosy se preocupara"- Dijo Jenna mientras se despidió de Balto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Balto subió la cabeza lentamente y Jenna se dirigía hacía su casa, Balto no lo podía creer, por un lado se sentía un completo idiota por el beso que le dio a Jenna, sentía que Jenna no querría a querer juntarse más con el pero por otro lado sentía que tenía un arco iris en su corazón, por el beso que Jenna le dio a el, pero el pensó _"Tengo que decirle lo que siento por ella, no puedo ocultarlo más, mañana se lo diré cuando valla a su casa"._

Al día siguiente Balto fue a la casa de Jenna pensando en como decirle lo que su corazón sentía pero el estaba preocupado de como reaccionaría Jenna, si no sería más su amiga, el tenía miedo. Cuando llego a la casa de Jenna espero unos segundos para pensar y toco la puerta donde ella estaba

-"Oh, Hola Balto"- Dijo Jenna

-"Hola Jenna"-

-"Que haces aquí, pasa hace mucho frío afuera"-

-"Esta bien, gracias"- Balto estaba preparado para decirle todo -"Jenna, te quería decir algo sobre lo que paso ayer"- Dijo Balto con una voz tímida y asustada.

-"Que pasa Balto te preocupa algo?"- Dijo Jenna sonrojándose

-"Jenna quería decirte algo que he sentido en mi corazón por mucho tiempo"- Dijo Balto mientras Jenna estaba preocupada por que que estaba por pasar.

-"Jenna, me gustas, me gusta tu sonrisa, tus ojos tu pelaje tu forma de ser, la forma en que me consuelas y me defiendes, eres la única y mejor amiga que he tenido y desde la primera vez que te vi mi corazón solo latía por ti por que antes estaba solo sin nadie ni nada, sin amigos ni nada"- Dijo Balto agachando la cabeza.

-"Balto, tu también me gustas, muchos perros quieren salir con migo pero son todos unos idiotas que solo me quieren por mi cuerpo y no por lo que soy dentro hasta que te vi pensé que serías al perro que amaría siempre, por que tu te preocupas de mi estado y ademas tu eres especial en la forma de que me quieres cuidar y ademas eres lindo, tu carácter es hermoso y tu ojos dorados brillando a la luz de la luna, cuando te veo siento que vuelo en las nubes"- Dijo Jenna sonrojándose con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Balto no podía creer lo que decía Jenna, que se gustaban mutuamente, era increíble para Balto, creía que era un sueño.

Pero los dos tenían que ocultar este amor por Steele, el era capaz de matar a Balto por acercarse a Jenna, tuvieron que mantenerse un poco de distancia hasta que no se hablaban tanto pero Balto por supuesto la amó para siempre, el sabía que algún día podrían estar juntos, poco a poco se olvidaban de su relación pero seguían sintiendo los mismos sentimientos el uno al otro por que sabían que estarían juntos algún día, y eso paso cuando Balto se convirtió en un héroe por traer la medicina. Los dos aprovechaban cada segundo juntos hasta que tuvieron las crías, en ese momento aprovechaban cada segundo juntos con sus crías.

Fin de la Historia –

-" Y bueno, que les pareció mi histori..."- Balto se dio cuenta que estaban todos dormidos menos Jenna que escucho cada palabra de la historia, en cuanto terminó lo empezó a acariciar.

-"Cada segundo es valioso estando con tu presencia"- Dijo Jenna acariciando a Balto

-"Cada segundo Jenna, cada segundo"- Repitió Balto con una sonrisa.

Los dos estaban acariciándose mientras se acostaban y Nitti también había escuchado cada palabra pero ella disimulaba dormir, en cuanto todos estaban dormidos incluyendo a Balto y a Jenna Nitti dio una sonrisa, ella sabía que su hermano la había pasado mal en la vida pero la diferencia es que Balto nunca se rindió por lo que más le gustaba, luego Nitti se durmió con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

Los primeros en despertarse fueron Kirby y Ralph, que se fueron a sus hogares y en la sala permanecían la familia de Balto y Dusty que estaba apoyada en la cabeza de Kodi. Luego Nitti fue la siguiente en despertarse para poder despertar a Jenna ya que ella quería hablar con ella en privado.

-"Jenna, levántate Jenna"- Nitti le susurro en el oído a Jenna

-"Que, quién es?"- Dijo Jenna un poco perdida

-"Soy yo, Nitti"-

-"Oh, Pasa algo Nitti?"- Dijo Jenna tratando de levantarse sin despertar a Balto

-"Podemos ir a hablar en privado afuera? Si quieres vamos a dar una vuelta caminando"- Dijo Nitti

-"Claro, vamos"- Jenna estaba confundida, no sabría lo que Nitti le diría.

Mientras salían las dos Jenna fue la primera en hablar.

-"Ahora.. Dime Nitti, de que querías hablar?"- Pregunto Jenna

-"Quería hablar de Balto, he escuchado todo lo que dijo y la verdad que la historia tuya y de mi hermano fue muy linda sobretodo por que nunca se rindió, el no se dio por vencido"- Dijo Nitti

-"Bueno.. esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de Balto"- Dijo Jenna con un tono tímido

-"Jaja, no sabía que estaban tan enamorados, son el uno al otro"- Dijo Nitti mientras Jenna se sonrojaba.

-"Emm... Si..Bueno..El..."- Se trabó Jenna

-"Descuida, son la pareja perfecta, se perfectamente que el te ama y que tu lo amas a el"- Dijo Nitti con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Jenna

-"Gracias Nitti, el es mi felicidad, es lo que más amo en el mundo"- Dijo Jenna mirando hacia el cielo.

-"Bien, ahora te digo en serio para que te llamé"- Dijo Nitti

-"Ahora.. Emmm... Como vez Jenna yo tengo casi seis años y la verdad que me gustaría tener un compañero y luego bueno... tener crías y todo eso, quería saber ya que tu eres una Husky muy atractiva y quería consejos de como poder seducir a alguien ya que yo no pase mucho tiempo en busca de un compañero"- Dijo Nitti un poco avergonzada mientras Jenna se quedo muda hasta que reacciono, a ella nunca le habían pedido esos consejos ademas de ser la Husky más linda de Nome.

-"Pues, ahora no se si puedo darte algún consejo pero tal vez pueda mañana pero para seducir a un macho tienes que saber como es el, hasta que no conozcas a alguien que te guste es difícil saber que hacer hasta que lo conoces, pero tu eres muy linda, no creo que sea un problema buscar un macho"-Dijo Jenna

-"Está bien, gracias Jenna"- Dijo Nitti mientras volvías hacia la sala de las calderas para despertar a los demás.

Cuando llegaron Kodi estaba despertando a Dusty para dar una vuelta en el pueblo y comer algo.

-"Hola mamá, Hola tía"- Kodi las saludo

-"Hola Kodi"- Dijeron ambas

-"Ok Jenna quieres que despertemos a Balto"- Dijo Nitti con una sonrisa grande

-"Jaja, pero como?"- Se puso a pensar Jenna

-"Bueno...No se me ocurre nada así que tendremos piedad, tu despierta a Balto y yo a Aleu

-"Ok"- Asintió Jenna

-"Aleeuuuuuuuuuu!"-Grito Nitti mientras Aleu salió como una bala hacia arriba.

-"Maldita sea, tía por que me has despertado así!"- Dijo Aleu enfadada mientras Balto se había despertado por el grito.

-"Pues, te dije que me las pagarías por burlarte de mí" Dijo Nitti riendo

-"Esto no se quedará así tía"- Dijo Aleu con un tono de voz vengativo.

-"Nitti, no molestes a mi bebe"- Dijo Balto apareciendo por detrás de Nitti.

-"Papá, que no soy tu bebe!"- Dijo Aleu aun mas molesta

-"Jaja, que tal si todos vamos a comer juntos?"- Dijo Jenna

-"Me parece una excelente idea"- Respondió Balto

Los cuatro fueron al bote a comer juntos, después de que comieron pasaron la tarde riendo y charlando hasta que empezaba a oscurecer.

-"Bueno, Balto, me iré a mi casa, se esta por hacer de noche, adiós a todos"- Dijo Jenna

-"Eh, Jenna, que no se nos olvide la charla de hoy"- Dijo Nitti

-"Que charla?"- Dijo Balto confundido

-"Cosas de chicas Balto"- Dijo Jenna dándole un beso a Balto

-"Adiós Jenna"- Nitti y Balto se despidieron de Jenna y subieron al bote donde vieron que Aleu ya se había dormido.

-"Bueno, que descanses Balto"- Luego, Nitti soltó un aullido hermoso donde no era ni muy fuerte ni despacio, era una voz hermosa suave.

-"Nitti, aúllas muy bien"- Dijo Balto

-"Gracias hermano, me ase acordar de mamá"- Dijo Nitti con una lagrima en el ojo

-"Vamos hermanita, yo se que algún día veremos a papá y a mamá, hay que tener Fe, tal vez ellos estén vivos, hay que tener la mente positiva"- Dijo Balto consolando a Nitti

-" Balto, extraño a papá"- Dijo Nitti suspiro entre lagrimas se acostó encima de Balto.

-"Yo también Nitti, pero siempre hay que mirar para adelante, no mires para atrás"-

Los dos se quedaron callados hasta que Nitti quedo dormida mientras Balto no pudo evitar pensar en su padre. Y su gran duda era: "_Seguiría vivo?"._

**Capitulo 4 P2: La cacería**

Era temprano, el sol recién salía, Balto se despertó tratando de salir de Nitti lo cual tuvo éxito, Nitti estaba profundamente dormida, Balto sabía que Nitti y Aleu tendrían hambre después de despertarse así que fue hacia el bosque.

-"Hmm aquí debe haber algo para cazar"- Dijo Balto mientras olfateaba

-"Parece que no hay nada, ni siquiera un conejo, tendré que alejarme más"

Balto cada vez se alejaba más de Nome, pero pudo olfatear un animal que le parecía muy familiar hasta que ese olor se convirtió en ruido de una brisa que pasaba detrás de él, Balto se quedo quieto por unos segundos y volteó.

-"Hola, Balto"- Dijo antes de que Balto se diera la vuelta

-"Aniu, que haces aquí?"- Dijo Balto con los ojos petrificados en su madre

-"Balto, yo estoy en todos lados"

-"Nunca más nos visitaste ni cuando estábamos con nuestro padre ni cuando mi hija se fue con su clan"- Dijo Balto enojado y entristecido.

-"Hijo mío, yo siempre estuve en tu lado, al igual que tu hermana"- Dijo Aniu con aspecto serio

-"Eso es prácticamente imposible, no puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez y si estuviste con nosotros por que nunca te vimos"- Dijo Balto con el mismo aspecto de antes.

-"Balto.. Yo no pertenezco a este mundo"- Dijo Aniu mientras bajaba la cabeza para poder ver a su hijo.

-"Como es eso madre"- Dijo Balto confundido

-"Balto, yo soy "El espíritu del lobo", luego de dejarlos con su padre. Mi clan estaba cruzando las montañas donde había muchos arboles, era de noche y decidimos pasar la noche en el bosque ya que no había ninguna cueva para poder ocultarnos de nada"- Dijo Aniu agachando las orejas

-"Y entonces, eso que tiene que ver"- Dijo Balto esperando una respuesta.

-"El bosque empezó a incendiarse, donde muchos de mi clan murieron, luego de esa terrible tragedia solo sobrevivieron tres lobos incluyéndome ami. Yo estaba sin ánimos de seguir adelante pero una vez que nos confiamos de que algo bueno pasaría hubo una avalancha de nieve dejando enterrados a los lobos que quedaban, yo por suerte pude salir y estuve buscando por dos horas los lobos enterrados pero no tuve suerte, era obvio que habían sido sepultados por la nieve. Yo seguí adelante, con mucha hambre con la esperanza de seguir luchando por mi vida, pero no había nada para cazar, no había agua, y lo peor de todo es que empezaron a aparecer cazadores pero sin perros, yo trataba de correr lo máximo que mis piernas daban pero lamentablemente no tenía nada de energía y una de las balas me dio dejándome tirada en el suelo, luego vi una luz blanca donde de ese lugar salió una voz diciéndome que me daría el mejor de los regalos, la capacidad de guiar a mi familia a su mejor destino pero que no podría estar mucho tiempo en tierra."- Dijo Aniu mirando a Balto donde el estaba llorando.

-"Mamá, lamento lo que te dije, ahora, Nitti esta con nosotros en Nome, por que tuvo que sufrir tanto en esos años"- Dijo Balto

-"Bueno.. Balto... a veces en la vida hay que sufrir para ser recompensados, como te a pasado a ti con Jenna, se que fue duro para los dos pero eso tenía que pasar si o sí, yo no puedo interenir en sus destinos, yo solo los puedo guiar hacia el camino mejor, ahora Balto, me tengo que ir, cuida bien a tu hermana"- Luego de que Aniu dijera eso una brisa la hizo desaparecer.

-"Esta bien... madre"- Balto quedo quieto por unos segundos y prosiguió su caza.

Luego de media hora de fracaso vio por el cielo un cuervo que lo rodeaba, pero este cuervo tenía algo diferente que el de antes que apareció con Aleu, era blanco.

-"Supongo que me guiaras a algo"- Balto le dijo al cuervo mientras caminaba hacia el.

Balto siguió al cuervo por un rato hasta que se encontró con dos cazadores con un perro donde Balto trato de sigilosamente escapar pero el cuervo empezó a gritar.

-"Maldición por que has echo esto!-"Balto le gritó mientras el perro que estaba junto a los cazadores lo vio y empezó a correr a Balto.

-"Espera no me mates, no soy un lobo"- Le gritó Balto pero el perro le contesto con un gruñido.

El perro que lo perseguía era más rápido y le alcanzo a morderle la pata a Balto, haciendo que Balto se tropiece.

Balto quedo con la mirada arriba mirando el cielo y las hojas de los árboles moviéndose y entonces el perro apareció con una mirada de asesino, el perro era marrón con un poco de blanco, en su cabeza tenía una cicatriz y tenía dientes muy afilados.

-"Por que me haces esto, que ganas con matarme"- Dijo Balto tratándose de parar con su pata herida

-"Tu no tienes idea"- Gruño el perro

-"Idea de qué?!, de que me quieres matar para que tus dueños ganen una piel que no les servirá!"- Dijo Balto con un tono enojado.

-"Siempre cazan lobos, crees que tu eres especial y te dejarán ir?!"- Siguió gruñendo el perro.

-"Mira, no se quién eres ni por que me quieres matar, yo soy un perro lobo que tiene una familia en un pueblo."- Dijo Balto poniendo una posición de ataque.

-"Tú dices tener una familia, tú no sabes lo que tuve que pasar para lo que soy ahora"- Dijo el perro

-"No es mi problema que no tengas a tu familia, mírate en que posición estás, destruyendo familia de lobos y perros inocentes que no te han echo nada"- Dijo Balto mientras al perro le agarró una furia enorme.

-"Crees que me gusta hacer esto, no tengo elección"- Dijo el perro mientras Balto se sentó

-"Como que no tienes elección"- Dijo Balto confundido

-"Bien, no llamare a los cazadores te dejaré ir, cuida a tu familia por que cada segundo que estas con ella vale mucho"- Dijo el perro.

-"Espera, yo veo en tus ojos que no eres malo, solo que te obligan a serlo, alguna vez nos podremos ver, quiero ayudarte a terminar tu sufrimiento y que tengas una vida normal"- Dijo Balto mientras el perro lo miraba con tristeza.

-"Gracias.. supongo.. pero dudo que alguna vez nos encontremos, ahora, vete antes de que mis dueños vean que no te estoy degollando"-

-"Gracias, ojala que nos encontremos algún día"- Dijo Balto mientras el perro se fue corriendo.

El perro obviamente no lo dejó ir solo por que tenía una familia, el vio algo especial en el, sabía que todo lo que dijo Balto era cierto, el nunca fue malo ni quería serlo pero no tenía otra opción, el perro fue hacia donde estaban sus amos. Balto estaba corriendo hacia su bote donde Nitti estaba preocupada por Balto y Aleu le decía que todo estaba bien, cuando Balto llego al bote Nitti y Aleu suspiraron.

-"A donde te fuiste Balto, estaba preocupada"- Dijo Nitti con enojo

-"Lo siento mamá"- Dijo Balto burlándose.

-"Solo fui a buscar alimento y no tuve suerte"- Prosiguió Balto

-"Y tu pata, que te pasó?"- Dijo Nitti

-"Solo me tropecé y me corte con una rama del suelo que estaba un poco filosa"- Dijo Balto pensando en aquel perro que había visto en el bosque.

-"Papá... si que eres torpe"- Dijo Aleu riéndose.

-"No te creó Balto, eso es una mordida"- Dijo Nitti con cara seria

-"Esta bien... me encentré con un perro cazador"- Dijo Balto

-"Y como pudiste huir de el"- Dijo Nitti que ahora estaba preocupada

-"Pues... el vio algo en mí que le hizo cambiar de opinión y bueno.. se notaba que él no era malo, solo que lo obligaban serlo, el había perdido a toda su familia y desde mi punto de vista no creo que tenga ningún amigo así que le dije que algún día nos deberíamos juntar y tratar de parar su sufrimiento, lo más raro es que era más grande que yo, es extraño ver un perro de tantos años cazando"- Dijo Balto con curiosidad.

-"Balto, sea quien sea, ten cuidado" Dijo Nitti acariciando a Balto

-"Nitti, podrías dejar de actuar como una madre"- Dijo Balto riéndose

-"Bueno.. que te muerdan entonces"- Dijo Nitti con tono sarcástico

-"Gracias"- Se burló Balto

-"Papá, creo que deberíamos curar tu herida antes que la vea mamá, se pondrá como loca"-

-"Tienes razón Aleu vamos a buscar agua para poder desinfectar la herida"-

Los tres se fueron hacia donde estaba la laguna para poder desinfectar la hería de Balto, lo cual ya no se notaba.

Kodi y los perros de trineo tuvieron que ir a una búsqueda de correo mientras Jenna estaba con Rosy fuera de su casa jugando con una pelota que habían encontrado.

Empezó a pasar el tiempo, Nitti ya empezó a adaptarse rápidamente con los humanos, Kodi y Dusty seguían enamorados como siempre al igual que Balto y Jenna, Aleu seguía con la misma vida de siempre. Pasaron dos semanas desde que Balto se encontró con ese perro, el dudaba si volvería a verlo y si lo vería que el perro le cuente su historia y pueda ayudarlo en algo.

Balto estaba en el bosque, esta vez buscando al perro con el que se había encontrado por supuesto Balto le había dicho a Nitti que se iría en busca del perro.

Balto estuvo un rato largo buscándolo hasta que pudo olfatear algo que tenía un olor muy parecido al del perro que salio de costado dejándolo en el piso y.. sí era el perro con el que se había encontrado.

-"Oh, eres tú"- El perro se tranquilizo

-"Solo vine a acompañarte, si tu quieres"- Dijo Balto parándose

-"Bueno.. tengo toda una semana libre así que, no me molestaría"- Dijo el perro

-"Y por que no estás con tus amigos?"

-"Emm... yo no tengo amigos, todos los perros me odian"- El perro agacho las orejas

-"Cuéntame tu historia, a lo mejor te puedo ayudar"-

"Bien.. de donde quieres que empiece?" Dijo el perro mientras suspiraba

"El comienzo de tu familia"- Dijo Balto

-"Ok"

- Inicio de la historia –

Yo era un perro de trineo, era el guía, un día había un campeonato de decidir los perros más rápidos de Alaska, me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día que había ganado tenía amigos, tenía una vida sana y era feliz pero yo todavía no tenía una compañera, todas las del pueblo podían ser bonitas pero no tenían cerebro. Un día salí al bosque en busca de comida y ví que un lobo estaba tomando agua en un río cercano, yo decidí ir a ver y cuando fui a ver al lobo vi al animal más hermoso que mis ojos vieron, era una loba blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran brillantes, su pelaje era grueso y con mucho pelo en su cuello, cuando la vi sentí que no se me podía escapar de los ojos y mire hacia arriba y cuando baje la mirada ya no estaba allí, sentí una gran decepción pero cuando me di la vuelta vi a la loba en frente mio mirándome.

-"Tú, quien eres y por que me espiabas"- de enojo la loba

-"Emm.. yo.. disculpa"- Estaba nervioso

-"Eeh?!"- La loba estaba confundida

-"Bueno... la verdad es que eres muy linda"- Me sonroje completamente

-"Jaja, que un perro diga que soy linda, eso no se ve todos los días"- Se burló la loba

-"Bueno.. tu tienes un clan?"

-"Emm.. No, soy una loba solitaria pero estoy buscando un clan"- Dijo la loba

-"Entonces, te gustaría salir algún día?- Pregunté

-"Recuerda que soy una loba y tu un perro, hay muchas diferencias"

-"Para el amor no hay diferencias que separen"- Dije

-"Está bien, solo una vez"

-"Gracias, te parece mañana en este mismo lugar?"

-"De acuerdo, ahora me voy, nos vemos mañana perrito"- Dijo la loba burlándose

-"Adiós lobita"- Los dos se sonrojaron y se fueron

Ya pasando un día los dos nos encontramos en el río, yo traje dos grandes pedazos de carne

-"De donde has sacado eso?!"- Se sorprendió la loba

-"Jaja, se puede decir que en donde yo vivo me quieren mucho"- Me reí

-"Entonces se puede decir que eres un perrito mimado"- Se rió la loba mientras comía su pedazo de carne.

-"Pues todavía no me has dicho tu nombre, lobita"- Me reí

-"Mi nombre es Aniu"- Dijo la loba

-Pausa/Fin de la historia...

-"Espera, tu conociste a Aniu?!"- Balto se sorprendió con los ojos mas abiertos que cuando vino su hermana.

-"Tu la conocías?!"- El perro quedo confundido

-"Aniu era mi madre"- Dijo Balto.

-"Aaah.. Espera.. Qué!?"- El perro no lo podía creer

-"Kalei... eres tú?"- Balto lo miró sorprendido

-"En verdad eres tú, Balto, hijo mio"- Los dos quedaron sorprendidos

-"Si papá soy yo!"- Balto estaba congelado y Kalei lo acarició

-"Jamas creí poder encontrarte"- Dijo Kalei mirando a Balto

-"Luego te lo explicaré, la historia es bastante larga, ahora cuéntame, donde vives, y cual es tu familia"- Dijo Kalei con una sonrisa sellada en el rostro

-"Bueno.. Yo fui a buscarte cuando te perdiste en aquel viaje, dejando a Nitti sola, y yo me perdí, aunque lo veas raro cuando me perdí me cuido un ganso y me llevo a un pueblo llamado Nome, fui criado allí desde que me perdí, cuando me cuidaba Boris, que es el nombre del ganso en el pueblo me odiaban todos por ser un mestizo, pero vi a la perrita más linda de todo el mundo, ella me defendió en muchos casos, lo cual ella ahora es mi compañera y tengo seis hermosos hijos que tienen ya más de dos años, nunca más volví a ver a Nitti, hasta que hace dos semanas salvó a mi hija de unos cazadores y cuando mi hija me presento a su "amiga" me dí cuenta que era Nitti, desde entonces estamos todos juntos y ahora así convivo con ellos"- Contó su historia

-"Balto, cuando me fui al viaje con mi equipo nos caímos por un barranco, todos murieron menos yo que me perdí, no sabía por donde quedaba el pueblo y tuve que sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, luego me agarraron unos humanos y me hicieron un perro de pelea, lamentablemente tuve que matar a muchos perros y la cicatriz que tengo en la cara es debido a las peleas, luego de convivir un año y medio con las peleas, luego me vendieron a unos cazadores que me hicieron cazar hasta lo que soy ahora y todos los del pueblo me odian por ser un perro asesino, la verdad yo nunca quise este destino, pero este destino me mantenía con vida"- Dijo Kalei con tristeza.

-"Papá, tu tienes dejar ese destino a vivir uno mejor con tu familia, vamos ven con migo."- Dijo Balto mirando a su padre.

-"Pero como sobreviviremos?"- Pregunto Kalei

-"Pues, me olvide de decirte que yo soy el perro más rápido de Alaska por el momento , o al menos lo era, soy el héroe de ese pueblo ya que yo salve muchas vidas en una difteria, y ahora todos los humanos me quieren y no hay ningún humano que me odie y aceptan a cualquier perro que este con migo, tampoco no hay humanos que te puedan hacer sufrir, todos los humanos de Nome son buena gente."- Dijo Balto sonriendo

-"Bien, entonces, vamos hijo?"

-"Vamos, ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando vean a mi padre y también a Nitti, ella estos días a pensado mucho en ti"-

-"Hijo, tu crees que les pueda caer bien?"

-"Papá, créeme, todos querrán escuchar y ver a la leyenda Kalei"- Dijo Balto mientras caminaba con su padre.

-"Que leyenda Balto?"- Pregunto Kalei un poco extrañado

-"Padre, tu eres algo así como el Dios de los perros de trineo, fuiste el más rápido de Alaska, ademas de ser campeón, ademas, eres mi padre y también estoy seguro que al que mejor le caerás será a mi hijo Kodi, el es el perro guía del trineo, se esfuerza mucho para conseguir ser el mejor de todos"- Luego de que Balto diga esas palabras Kalei se tranquilizo.

-"Entonces podré ayudarlo, sigo conservando mi juventud en el corazón, sé que corro igual que antes, nunca en la vida deje de entrenar"- Dijo Kalei mientras Balto lo miro con ojos de desafío

-"Así que el viejo tiene energías, que tal una carrera hacia mi pueblo, es todo recto así que no te preocupes"- Rió Balto

-"Muy bien hijo"-Acepto Kalei

-"Tres... dos... uno... ahora!"- Balto y su padre comenzaron a correr pero Balto no podía creer lo que veía con sus ojos, su padre lo superaba por mucho, Kalei era extremadamente rápido, ademas de sus años.

-"Vamos hijo, es en serio, se nota que no has entrenado, ahora, nos vemos" Kalei no estaba haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo y apuro el paso mientras Balto tenía la boca abierta.

Una ves que salieron del bosque se notaba el bote desde lejos que Nitti y Aleu miraban la costa.

-"Oye Nitti, que no aquel es mi padre?"- Dijo Aleu confundida

-"Si, pero por que esta persiguiendo a un perro viejo?"- Las dos fueron corriendo para atrapar al perro que parecía que huía de Balto. Las dos se abalanzaron a Kalei mientras Balto le guiño el ojo rápidamente a Kalei. Kalei, obvio supo distinguir fácilmente a Nitti por sus manchas blancas debajo de sus ojos

-"Balto, estas bien, tú, quien eres?!"- Dijo Nitti gruñendo a Kalei

-"Mis disculpas señoritas, yo, digamos que soy un "conocido" de Balto"- Dijo Kalei mientras Balto trataba de reír

-"Vamos, déjenlo levantarse, no les hará daño"- Balto ayudo a pararse a Kalei.

-"Disculpe señor, mi tía y yo no quisimos... tumbarlo"- Dijo Aleu mirando a Kalei

-"Emmm. Si, lo que sea"- Contesto Nitti mirando a Aleu

-"Vaya vaya Balto, no sabía que tu hija y tu hermana eran tan lindas"- Dijo Kalei con una sonrisa mientras Balto se quería echar al suelo de carcajadas pero no podía sino arruinaría el espectáculo.

Aleu y Nitti fulminaron a Kalei con la mirada. Hasta que Nitti le pegó una cachetada.

-"Que viejo desagradable!"- Grito Nitti

-"No Nitti por favor no me pegues!"- Rogó Kalei mientras Balto no pudo soportar más y se echo a reír.

-"Tú como sabes mi nombre?!"- Gruño Nitti

-"Bueno.. Balto me lo dijo, pero, yo lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo"- Dijo Kalei pero Nitti estaba confundida y Aleu estaba entre cejas por que no entendía que pasaba.

-"Como.. que desde hace mucho tiempo?"- Nitti no tenía de la menor idea de lo que Kalei diría ahora.

-"Emmm. Bueno.. un padre nunca olvida los nombres de sus hijos, ¿verdad Balto?"- Balto solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras Nitti estaba completamente quieta y parecía que Aleu tenía escarbadientes puestos en los ojos.

-"Papá, en verdad eres tu?!"- Nitti no podía creerlo, su padre y su hermanos estaban con ella después de tanto tiempo por fin estaban juntos.

-"Hija, has crecido tanto"- A Kalei se le escapo una lagrima en el ojo mientras Nitti no pudo evitar llorar y acariciar a su padre mientras Balto estaba junto a Aleu.

-"Papá, el es mi abuelo cierto?"- Aleu pregunto que seguía asombrada.

-"Sí hija, lo es"- Balto dio una gran sonrisa.

-"Papá, tendrás que explicarnos muchas cosas"- Dijo Nitti

-"Tienes razón Nitti pero primero vallamos a conocer el pueblo"- Dijo Kalei con entusiasmo

-"Emm.. Abuelo.. cual es tu nombre?"- Dijo Aleu que todavía seguía un poco sorprendida.

-"Mi nombre es Kalei"

-"Qué no eres esa leyenda de los perros de trineo?"- Preguntó Aleu

-"Pues parece que sí, pero, por que dicen que soy una leyenda y como saben de mí?"- Kalei estaba muy confundido, el no entendía por que lo llamaban leyenda.

-"Pues, todos los perros saben de ti y tus hazañas"

-"Hazañas... Que hazañas?"- Dijo Kalei mientras reía, el no entendía nada.

-"Eras.. o eres el perro más rápido de toda Alaska, también en aquella enfermedad que tuvo tu pueblo y salvaste a miles de personas con un viaje de dos semanas y también que nunca llegaste tarde a ninguna entrega, también eres conocido como el mejor perro guía de la historia y también cabe destacar que no eras presumido"- Dijo Aleu mientras Kalei quedo un poco serio con la historia y luego puso una sonrisa

-"Yo solo hacía mi trabajo, pero me enorgullece más saber que mi hijo también sea un héroe"- Dijo Kalei mirando a Balto.

-"Bueno.. si quieres tener esos viejos tiempos podrías entrar a los perros de trineo"- Dijo Balto mostrando una sonrisa dirigida a Kalei

-"Lo dices en serio?!"- Kalei estaba asombrado y entusiasmado, no lo podía creer, volver a los viejos y amados tiempos.

-"Si papá, ademas estará mi hijo Kodi acompañándote"- Dijo Balto con la misma sonrisa.

Todos estaban yendo hacia la sala de calderas donde estaría todo el equipo de trineo mientras Kalei estaba entusiasmado pero un poco asustado de como lo tratarían. Ya una vez que llegaron Balto , Nitti y Aleu entraron primero y luego, por atrás, entró Kalei. Todos saludaron menos Kalei que estaba quieto.

-"Balto, quién es ese anciano destruido"- Dijo Kirby mientras todo el equipo se reía menos Kodi que tenía intriga.

-"Que! Destruido yo!?"- Dijo Kalei con enojo.

-"Kirby, tu ni lo conoces, déjalo hablar y no seas irrespetuoso"- Dijo Kodi, que se había enojado con Kirby.

-"Está bien, quien eres, como te llamas?"- Dijo Dusty

-"Bien.. mi nombre es Kalei"- Todos estaban con la boca abierta, en especial Kodi, no lo podía creer.

-"Eres Kalei, el de la leyenda?!"- Preguntó Kodi con los ojos iluminados

-"Eso parece"- Dijo Kalei mientras miraba a Kirby

-"Ahora.. quien es el anciano destruido"- Continuó hablando Kalei mientras todos reían

-"Disculpe señor"- Dijo Kirby bajando la cabeza

-"Nada de señor, díganme Kalei"

-"Bueno.. pero eso no es todo"- Dijo Balto

-"A qué te refieres con eso papá?"- Dijo Kodi con extrañes.

-"Pues.. el es tu abuelo"- En ese momento cuando Balto dijo que Kalei era su padre todos quedaron congelados mirando a Balto y a Kodi. Kodi casi se desmaya, no podía creer que tenga la sangre de una leyenda.

-"Emm.. que les parece si corremos unas carreras?"- Dijo Kalei para animar a todos los que estaban asombrados.

-"Sería un honor"- Dijeron Ralph y Kirby.

-"Y ustedes, quieren correr?"- Kalei se refirió a los demás

-"Me parece una excelente idea"-Dijo Kodi con un entusiasmo enorme.

Todos aceptaron la invitación de Kalei y fueron al mismo lugar donde Kodi y Aleu corrieron, pero esta vez la carrera sería mucho más larga. Todos estaban posicionados menos Aleu que se había arrepentido, ella sería el arbitro de la carrera.

-"La carrera comienza en tres... dos.. uno... ahora!"- Grito Aleu que el primero en salir fue Kalei, salió disparado como una bala, era increíblemente veloz mientras Nitti era segunda Kodi era tercero y Balto cuarto.

-"Vamos, apuesto que no les gusta ver mi trasero"- Se rió Kalei.

Kodi utilizo su máximo esfuerzo y pudo pasar a Nitti, mientras Kalei estaba muy adelante, era muy rápido y todavía no se esforzaba.

Todos tenían que dar la vuelta en un árbol que comenzaba el bosque, Kalei fue el primero en dar la vuelta y luego Kodi.

Kalei rebajó un poco su velocidad para estar al lado de Kodi.

-"Hola nietecito.. nos vemos en la meta"- Dijo Kalei que esta vez aplico todo su esfuerzo y salio lo más rápido que pudo, parecía ser más del triple de rápido de Kodi. Kodi quedo con los ojos bien abiertos sabiendo que Kalei llego a la meta y el estaba en la mitad. Una vez que llegaron todos Aleu les dijo sus posiciones.

-"Bien, las posiciones son.. Kalei primero, Kodi segundo, Nitti tercera, Balto cuarto, Kirby quinto, Dusty sexto y por ultimo Ralph.

-"Vamos, me van a decir que se cansaron?"- Dijo riéndose Kalei mientras todos jadeaban de cansancio.

-"Y tu no Kalei?"- Dijo Ralph.

-"No, tengo mucho entrenamiento, no se si tu sabes pero tuve correr así por dos semanas en búsqueda de medicina"- Dijo Kalei con orgullo

-"Cierto, tú nos tienes que decir que fue de tu vida, hasta que desapareciste en ese torneo"- Dijo Kodi, pero Kalei bajó las orejas.

-"Se las contaré luego, es una historia triste y dolorosa"

-"Ven Abuelo vamos a comer algo todos"- Dijo Aleu

-"Me leíste la mente"- Dijo Kodi.

-"Si, tengo un hambre que me comería un caribú entero"- Dijo Kalei

-"Ustedes vallan a comer, le prometí a Jenna comer con ella"- Se despidió Balto.

-"Jaja, mi hijo enamorado, no me lo puedo creer"- Se rió Kalei dejándolo a Balto sonrojándose mientras todos se reían.

Todos fueron a comer en el barco, ya que ahí se quedaría Kalei y mientras comían Kodi fue el primero en hablar.

-"Oye Ralph que tú no te habías lastimado la pierna ayer?"- Dijo Kodi

-"Si, y me sigue doliendo"- Dijo Ralph mostrando su pierda dolorida.

-"Bien, puedes tomarte unas vacaciones, abuelo, tu quieres ingresar a los perros de correo?"- Dijo Kodi mirando a Kalei.

-"Sería un honor Kodi"

-"Entonces así está, tú serás el perro guía, tienes mucha más experiencia, yo me quedare atrás tuyo"- Dijo Kodi un poco ansioso

-"Lo dices en serio Kodi? Le estás cumpliendo un sueño a este viejo"- Dijo Kalei con los ojos mas iluminados de nunca.

-"Sí abuelo, tu eres más rápido que nosotros y ademas, los humanos también te conocen así que será fácil que te distingan"- Kodi estaba muy entusiasmado por tener en el equipo a Kalei.

-"Oye, Kalei, como haces para correr tan rápido aún con tu edad"- Dijo Kirby

-"Siempre, pero siempre doy mi esfuerzo para correr y entreno, entreno mucho"- Dijo Kalei mirando a Kirby.

-"Oye papá nos contarás tu historia?"- Dijo Nitti mientras todos miraron a Kalei.

-"Bien... se las contaré"- Kalei estaba preparado para contar su bonita y también dolorosa historia.

**Fin del capitulo 4 :)**

**En este capitulo puse mucho esfuerzo ya que tiene 8500 palabras y lo hice en dos días, hasta en la noche, además se me fue muy difícil imaginar que podría suceder en la historia, me quedo corto de ideas, ustedes pueden dejar reviews de lo que puedo hacer en el capítulo 5.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	5. Nota del Autor 1

Hola visitantes, como les va? Espero que bien. Les quería dar este aviso de que ando buscando una foto para la portada de la historia, sí alguien se ofrece de que sepa de esas cosas como DevianArt se los agradecería o por lo menos buscar alguna, pero yo no encuentro ninguna foto relacionada con la historia. Gracias por leer este aviso, ojala que les esté gustando la historia, sé que tengo errores pero es mi primer Fic y sé que lo comprenderán. Para los que hablan en ingles, lamento mucho que se traduzca mal en muchos casos pero ya saben como es el Google Translator.

"Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo les desea CrWolf"


End file.
